RED
by Kia Zaoldyeck
Summary: Te necesito en mi mundo, para hacerme sonreír, para hacerme sentir, para hacerme olvidar. Ella estaba destinada a amar al chico con el alma rota - CROSSOVER Batman/Naruto [Sakura Haruno & Jason Todd/Robin II/RedHood]- Three (BIG-ASS) shot. -REGALO PARA MISS CHOCO CHIPS-


**Resumen:** _Te necesito en mi mundo, para hacerme sonreír, para hacerme sentir, para hacerme olvidar. Ella estaba destinada a amar al chico con el alma rota y la ira naciente en los huesos._

 **Clasificación** : T ( _puede tener menciones a contenido sexual y malas palabras_ )

 **Palabras** : ( _Excluyendo comentarios del autor_ ) 28119 palabras, [BIG ASS capitulo]

 **Edición** : pendiente.

 **Género:** General, _Romance_ , Hurt/confort. CROSSOVER

 **Personajes centrales:** Sakura Haruno  & Jason Todd

 **Renuncia:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y Batman a DcComics

 **Aclaración** : Historia de Jason Todd está basada hasta la línea argumentativa de 'Crisis infinitas', no obstante, las apariencias de Jason y todos los demás, la base en los 'New 52', al ser la versión más moderna del cómic.

 **Spoiler alert:** Sakura Haruno está basada hasta el manga 'Naruto Gaiden', lo que incluye menciones muy leves de su hija, Sarada uchiha y a su esposo Sasuke Uchiha.

.

 _ **Dedicación exclusiva a Miss chico chipss**_ _/Meli Meyer por su constante paciencia y como disculpa por meterla en las más raras parejas y aguantarme todo este tiempo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **R.E.D**

 _(Kia Zaoldyeck)_

 _._

 **PARTE I.**

 _ **'Robin II & Wondergirl II'**_

 _._

 _._

" _Will you still love me_

 _When I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

 _Will you still love me_

 _ **When I got nothing but my aching soul**_ _?_

 _I know you will, I know you will_

 _I know that you will_

 _Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful"_

 _._

[Young and beautifull - Lana Del Rey]

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jason Todd tiene cinco años y comprende más de lo que desea de este feo mundo.

Jason es un niño bonito, pequeño y rígido que se esconde en las esquinas oscuras del barrio más peligroso en la ciudad más corrupta del país. En 'Crime Alley' está su hogar, un apartamento rentado de dos habitaciones con un techo agujerado que comparte con sus padres, sin ninguna otra opción más para sobrevivir, viviendo de la caridad de la señora Walker, su vecina de junto.

Es un ser de instintos natos, más animal que humano, que lo lleva a moverse por las escaleras de incendios entre los apartamentos ajustando su diminuto cuerpo de manera eficiente, evitando gastar más energía de la que posee. Ni siquiera es algo que piensa, es algo que _siente_ , ya que aprendió por sí mismo a subsistir al comprender que ni _papá_ ni _mamá_ se preocupan de si estará a su cama al anochecer. Además, aunque Jason no le diga a nadie, hay un miedo primitivo que lo atemoriza porque la violencia es la única forma que _papá_ expresa su _cariño_ , y _papá_ sólo quiere enseñarle a su hijo a ser apto, preparado para la vida de mierda que le espera; a Jason este nuevo conocimiento lo _lastima_ por lo que prefiere mimetizarse entre las sombras y no quedar atrapado entre las peleas.

Él aprende a robar a los seis años, aunque no entiende el concepto como algo que implica algo inmoral, sólo es la suma de las necesidades de su supervivencia, una manera de conseguir comida, ya que, aunque los adultos dicen 'No' y golpean dolorosamente sus manos con varillas, tampoco hacen nada para evitar que estas situaciones sucedan, el estómago le duele aún más que cualquier moretón de castigo que se podrían llevar, y eso era una verdad más fácil de aceptar.

Jason Todd es un niño inteligente, a los siete años entiende por fin que la gente es estúpidamente farsante, podrida e hipócrita, son duras palabras pero las lleva escuchando desde varios años atrás desde los labios de su padre, el mismo que desaparece un día y Jason tiene que aguantar la respiración para controlar la ansiedad pura cuando el policía surge frente su puerta cerca de las cuatro de madrugada, explicándoles el fallecimiento de Willis Todd por las propias manos de su jefe, el villano Dos Caras. Llora por una hora y se calma, pero no hay tristeza en ese llanto sino alivio puro y sin censura, puesto que _papá_ no era un ser amable y golpea a _mamá_ demasiado duro. No obstante, también se preocupa, sin Willis el dinero escasea y los ahorros han desaparecido hace ya mucho tiempo debido que su madre, Catherine Todd, prefiere comprarle al señor malo de la esquina y no la comida que ambos necesitan.

Jason tiene ocho, o al menos eso es lo que cree. En su estado ya no podría responder a qué día es hoy o cuánto tiempo ha pasado, luego de la muerte de _papá_ todo se ha ido al diablo, suavemente, dejándolo con una angustia ciega del hambre. Jason quiere llorar de frustración y pregunta qué va mal con todos, por qué nadie se da cuenta que está muriendo y _por qué nadie hace nada._ La desesperación borra su mente haciéndolo vagar sin rumbo por los callejones yes cuando el señor malo de la esquina que le vende cosas a su mamá le sonríe y le explica.

Las **drogas** , éxtasis... La felicidad líquida o en polvo o para inyectar. El hombre sigue riendo y le aprieta su muñeca huesuda. Jason no es estúpido y es _instintivo_ , él tiene que escapar ya que ese traficante ( _así se llamó_ ) lo va a usar para cosas malas ( _porque es un 'niño lindo' y Jason sabe que eso es algo malo al escuchar los gritos de 'niñas lindas' en esas casas ocultas, suplicando que se detengan y que no-)_ y su mamá está demasiado ida en las drogas ( _heroína, metanfetaminas, cocaína de vez en cuando_ ) por lo que es ahora o nunca.

La pistola esta descuidadamente en el bolsillo trasero del traficante, tristemente olvidada, el brillo del metal atrae la vista de Jason. Sería fácil, ya conoce el arma, papá lo había adoctrinado en su uso. Es solo un momento, pero Jason espera hasta que la luz es oscurecida por los edificios, sus instintos gritan y las manos se mueven rápido. La sujeta entre sus pequeñas dedos, es un artefacto frio, duro, casi elegante, no piensa mucho en todo lo que conlleva, aprieta el gatillo y...

 **Dispara**.

Él no ve si mata o no, solo siente la sangre salpicarle en la cara, los gritos lejanos, muchos aullidos y... El silencio.

Corre, corre, y corre porque _maldita sea,_ quiere vomitar su estómago vacío y el traficante tiene amigos necesitados que pueden ser muy vengativos cuando la droga no llega a sus manos; los ojos del micro tráfico de Gotham fijan su mirada en la escena oculta entre las penumbras de Crime Ally, donde un niño pelea por tener otra simple respiración. Él va a morir, Jason piensa, pero lo hará luchando. Sin embargo nada le hace daño porque el caballero oscuro cae desde el velo de la noche y Jason ve a Batman por primera vez en su vida.

(Unos años más tarde cuando Jason Todd se vuelva legalmente 'Jason **Wayne'** y Brusce se distraiga en algún negocio empresarial, él se infiltraría por la baticueva y miraría el uniforme colgado de Batman preguntándose durante horas el cómo es posible que el caballero de la noche nunca lo miró en ese instante.)

Jason piensa en Batman por primera vez como un ente sobrenatural, fuerte, enorme y absolutamente genial, el problema es que inmediatamente después del asombro su cerebro se ajusta a la situación y una tremenda vergüenza se arraiga en su alma. Él disparó, el arma caliente aún se esconde en sus manos sucias con un feo **rojo** por lo que aunque su salvador, Batman en sí mismo, vino a su rescate, el pequeño Jason Peter Todd no tiene valor para pedirle ayuda, se queda quieto, insignificante y aguanta la respiración como está acostumbrado hasta que Batman desaparece en un destello oscuro.

Fue una cosa de unos minutos pero es suficiente para marcarlo para toda la vida.  
Catherine Todd jamás nota a su hijo perdido, ni cuánto tiempo le llevo recuperarse de esa trágica noche, pero tampoco importa. Jason guarda la pistola en un rincón debajo de la tabla suelta de su dormitorio, escondida lo más profundo del piso. Por extraña razón no es capaz de deshacerse del arma pero tampoco puede usarla, Batman abrió un nuevo mundo de posibilidades para él.

Jason tiene nueve años cuando deja de lloriquear y empieza a ayudar, incluso si Catherine Todd pierde la batalla contra las drogas y termina hinchada, muerta, sobre la alfombra del baño. Esquiva a los servicios sociales, a los policías y maleantes por igual, sus pequeños puños salvan a unos cuantos niños y aprende a robarle a la gente que cree que tiene de más. Hay mucha sangre que derrama, muchas pandillas que lo quieren reclutar, Jason juega una apuesta constante con su propia vida pero vale la pena, todo por sólo esa noche predestinada que en un arranque de adrenalina se atreve a hacer locuras, con una simple llave mecánica roba los neumáticos del automóvil de color oscuro, riéndose internamente. Batman lo atrapa cuando desmonta la última rueda del batimovil.

(Batman no sospecha que en realidad el pequeño delincuente siempre esperó dejarse atrapar)

.

.

* * *

.

.

Le dijeron que había sido encontrada sobre un altar en la isla Paraíso por la misma reina de las amazonas. Tan extraño como suena, no es algo que a Sakura realmente la consuele. Su mente es rara y disfuncional y no entiende qué está mal hasta que cumple cuatro, las pesadillas comienzan y ella recuerda.

 _Shinobi, voluntad del fuego,_ _ **Naruto**_ _y_ _ **Sasuke**_. Los nombres extraños comienzan a tener significado y los dibujos religiosos en el altar también. Sakura es una chica lista y aprende a mantener la boca cerrada aunque solo desea acurrucarse y llorar, recuerda una guerra que en este universo no es posible y de repente, rodeada de mujeres poderosas se siente terriblemente sola, débil y diminuta porque no siente su chakra o la mínima posibilidad de encontrar a su equipo, su familia o alguien que amó nuevamente. Había renacido por la voluntad de brujas amazónicas convencidas que el mal se acerca a sus costas por lo que la Kunoichi, la guerrera de las sombras, debía volver de las llamas de la muerte solamente para ayudarlas. Se pregunta vagamente si esto era lo que sentía un bebe cuando es dado a luz, frio, húmedo y solo, lanzado a un ambiente hostil sin nada para defenderse, con la voluntad castrada.

La princesa (" _Llámame Diana_ ") es inusualmente atenta con ella, se pregunta por qué, teniendo un mundo tan caótico entre sus manos para encargarse. La respuesta llega unos meses más tarde cuando comienza el entrenamiento para ser una buena amazona y es Diana la que se encarga de golpearla hasta que su piel se vuelve azul y morado.

No es lo mismo, pero se vuelve su nueva _Maestra_.

Sakura no le dice a nadie que aún recuerda extractos de su vida pasada, se calla y se mantiene atenta a las intenciones de las amazonas. Ella es un shinobi, un depredador oculto por las tinieblas que _ve por debajo de la parte de abajo_ , y no va a ser la carne de cañón de nadie, aunque tenga que nuevamente abrir cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo y volver a crear su chakra de la nada.

Esta sola ( _sola sola sola_ ), es considerada sólo como una herramienta y no tiene más aliados que sus antiguos recuerdos y su rabia.

No tiene a ningún compañero amado al cual mirarle la espalda, ella no tiene **nada** y es un alivio porque significa que el cielo es su límite. En esta segunda vida no se sentirá como una inútil.

.

* * *

.

La primera vez que la ve sabe automáticamente que es una niña hecha para la guerra.

Fue solo un vistazo, fugaz, no obstante la imagen se quemó profundamente en las retinas de Jason. Él tiene actualmente diez años, aun en entrenamiento bajo la estricta mano de Batman, y ella es el eco grisáceo de Wonderwoman y Wondergirl, oculta en las grietas de las sombras de las dos mujeres despampanantes. Es _inevitable_ que nadie haya reparado en ella, _inevitable_ , tanto como nadie se fijaba en él, no cuando Richard 'Dick' Grayson, el primer Robín, el chico de oro esta alrededor.

No hay palabras por su parte, todo es dicho por sus respectivos tutores, solo era un encuentro, un entrenamiento básico a los alrededores de la mansión Wayne. Todo esto no es siquiera por él, lo sabe, es un observador nato y bastante inteligente para ver la mala relación que Dick Grayson y Brusce Wayne están llevando, así que, como era _**inevitable**_ , todo se centra en la pareja maravilla.

Ella es pequeña, valiente, con el pelo rubio pálido que al acercarse descubre que es en realidad una sombra del color rosa, esto no la detiene ni la hace menos intimidante, sus golpes son rápidos, fuertes, pero Jason presiente que se está reprimiendo y por los bordes inclinados en los labios de Brusce, también lo ha notado; aun así Dick es un chico tonto, siempre pensando lo mejor de todos por lo que el combate termina con un ingenuo Robin de ganador y una niña perdedora pero con una falsa sonrisa de cortesía. El día pasa rápido en una mezcla de barro, golpes y risas de los adolescentes. A Jason pudo haberle gustado la fantasía de la belleza femenina que es Donna Troy, también conocida como Wondergirl. Sin embargo esta vez su atención está demasiado atraída al pequeño misterio, ya que se niega, extrañamente, a decir su nombre.

Lo más probable para fastidiar a Batman y eso es suficiente para ganarse puntos de respeto en su persona.

Sigue sus pasos esa tarde, cuando Donna y Dick se distrajeron de sus responsabilidades de velar por ellos, y quién sabe dónde estén sus maestros. Es muy silenciosa pero Jason tiene la experiencia de las calles, el sigilo lo había moldeado.

— Ustedes no matan —Ella dice de repente, con voz de niña tan burdamente plana que dejaría a Alfred en vergüenza; era una frase dicha con tono de pregunta. Jason se sube al árbol en el que la chica se encuentra sentada, esperándolo sobre una de las ramas. No tenía sentido preguntarle cómo hizo para moverse tan rápido, no creía que la pelirosa le fuera a responder de todas formas.

— Batman y Robin no asesinan —él también es un niño oscuro, Sakura decide en silencio, ambos se dan cuenta de las palabras no dichas entre ambos. Jason **no** se incluía en esa oración. —, Wonderwoman y Wondergirl, supuestamente, tampoco lo hacen.

Sakura se burla sin poder evitarlo y Jason tiene una sonrisa como un vidrio cortado, se sientan juntos en silencio viendo la luz del atardecer desaparecer entre las hojas del bosque. Hay algo nostálgico en el aire, la pelirosa desea pensar, pero la verdad es que nunca volverá a ver la imagen de Konoha en esta vida mortal.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —pregunta Sakura antes de poder evitarlo. Era inexcusable, a la pelirosa desde el primer segundo este chico le recordaba a alguien de cabello negro y ojos rojos que no deseaba ponerle nombre, no aún. Alguien de otra vida, otro universo. De los nueve años que llevaba en este mundo, este niño, incluso sin ninguna palabra, le recordaba más a sus antiguos compañeros que nadie. Un presentimiento que se retorcía en su mente desde la primera vez que sus ojos hicieron contacto.

— ¿Yo? —Jason se apunta a sí mismo para esbozar una mueca irónica —. Soy un reemplazo.

— Yo también —continúa la chica con sinceridad.

El último de los rayos anaranjados del sol se esconde y la penumbra los sumerge. Esto es más natural. A ambos les gustaba más la oscuridad.

— Entonces —el pelinegro se estira como un gato y le ofrece su mano en un gesto amistoso—, un gusto conocerte señorita reemplazo, seamos buenos socios

(No dice " _amigo_ ", ninguno de los dos desea ni _necesita_ eso en este momento.)

— Claro —ella acepta, sorprendida consigo misma por acordar tan automáticamente—, mi nombre es Sakura… _Prince_. Hija adoptiva de Diana Prince, la mujer maravilla.

Si él noto la mueca cuando la chica dijo su nombre, no dijo nada, en cambio, completo la ironía con la suya propia.

— Y yo Jason _Wayne,_ el más reciente caso de caridad de Brusce Wayne, Batman.

.

.

* * *

.

.

— Creo que se han hecho amigos

— Puede ser, no obstante, tú protegida no se ve mentalmente estable para confiar plenamente en ella.

— Brusce… Son solo niños.

— …

— ¿Tampoco confías en él?

— Jason ha pasado por muchas cosas, es increíblemente talentoso, en solo seis meses ya ha superado el nivel de Dick a su edad, es impredecible, es…

— Tu _hijo_. Nunca olvides Brusce, no es _solo_ tu soldado, es **tu** niño también.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Jason puede decir fácilmente cuando alguien es un héroe disfrazado. Son un poco torpes, si había algo que comentar, los héroes vestidos de civil destacan tanto entre la gente normal, ordinaria, que es casi doloroso de ver, por lo que es una extraña sorpresa ver que una chica de pelo rosa terriblemente resaltante camina normalmente por las calles de Gotham sin que nadie voltee para darle un segundo vistazo.

— Para empezar no sé por qué estamos aquí —Sakura murmura de mala gana—, quiero decir, ¡Nuestro objetivo vive al otro lado de esta maldita ciudad!

Para ser justo, esta no era la primera vez de Sakura había estado en Gotham, la ciudad oscura no era del agrado de la joven, y a pesar de eso no impedía que volviera una y otra vez. Al principio ni siquiera había sido obra de ellos, las 'citas de juego' como a ambos les gustaba llamarlas, eran orquestadas por otras personas, la primera fue Diana, que los observaba con una extraña mirada de compasión que los irritaba. Luego fue Alfred, y después Donna y Bárbara, hasta que ambos se cansaron de negar lo irrevocable.

 _(_ _ **Quizás**_ _, ambos estaban un poco abandonados y sus tutores solo trataban de llenar el vacío.)_

No era como si estaban juntos en todo momento, eran socios, aliados, aunque Alfred, con una sonrisa cortés estilo yo-lo-sé-todo decía que eran amigos. Bárbara Gordon, Batgirl, que era por lejos la persona que estaba más cerca de ambos, decía que eran un típico caso de mejores amigos en negación. Jason no iba a burlarse o decir algo, ya que creía que la razón más certera del por qué Sakura los visitaba era que se sentía un poco sola.

(Él decía nada porque se sentía un poco solo, también)

— Compinche

—¡NoSoyTúCompinche!

— Socia en el crimen —Rectificó, Sakura rodó los ojos —, hoy no vamos a fastidiar a Selina

Otro dato insólito de Sakura era que no tenía ningún juramento ético inmiscuyéndose en su juicio. La pelirosa tenía una fascinación por las fuentes de inspiración del poder femenino, independiente si **no** eran parte del 'bando de los buenos' como lo era alguien del estilo de Selina Kyle, más conocida como Catwoman.

Quizás lo más morboso acerca de ella era el hecho que no tenía reglas morales que la detengan, para la incomodidad absoluta de Batman.

— ¿Entonces?

Jason sonríe con esa expresión burlesca infantil, solo unos años más y esa mueca será la perfecta sonrisa vete-al-carajo marca registrada.

— Vamos a comer ramen.

Los pasos de Sakura se detienen abruptamente y Jason junto a ella mucho más tranquilo que la niña congelada, el chico suspira un poco cansado, restándole seriedad al asunto.

— Dijiste la otra noche que querías comer eso — se muerde la esquina del labio, ignorante de cómo continuar, a lo que Sakura se recupera de su sobresalto y sigue caminando pero un poco más de él cerca esta vez. Jason prosigue—. En Gotham la comida puede ser horrible, pero hay lugares buenos, están un poco ocultos pero es lo mejor, hay demasiadas peleas de idiotas alrededor y siempre terminan saqueando lo que tienen a mano —Sakura sigue mirándolo y él voltea a otro lado tratando de parecer menos torpe. Falla miserablemente —. Lo que quiero decir es que nunca he comido esta cosa, solo son fideos ¿Verdad? Son baratos, y- ¡¿Puedes dejar de mirarme como si fuera la cosa más anormal del lugar?! Estoy tratando de ser amable, agh. Nunca más.

En aquel momento es como si la tensión se deshiciera fácilmente y Sakura se ríe de todo corazón. Jason está un poco sacudido por su arrebato y casi quería sentirse ofendido pero es la mirada de los ojos verdes que brillan con tal intensidad que lo apacigua ya que es la primera vez que Sakura se ve realmente feliz. Y viéndola ahora, se pregunta si alguna vez alguien más había notado lo mucho que la niña se estaba deshaciéndose en descoloridos tonos gris. _Ella es demasiado brillante_ , piensa un poco distraído, _¿Cuánto tiempo te has estado ocultando?_

Por otra parte, él no era mejor, ya sea con el uniforme de Robin o de civil, desde que asumió su vida como Jason Wayne, realmente no quería demostrar su verdadera identidad, lo que realmente piensa, porque de algún u otro modo sus pensamientos débiles no serían del agrado de Batman.

Sus rostros siempre están parcialmente escondidos con antifaces, máscaras para presentar una idea y no a la persona que está debajo de la capa.

" _Recuerda Jay, tú eres Robin ahora"_ se dice constantemente para moverse con la elegancia y soltura que caracterizo a Dick Grayson, sonreír fácilmente a las idiotas preguntas de sus compañeros vigilantes y simplemente tratar de ser _mejor persona_. Es difícil al principio, él no está acostumbrado a ser tan abierto, suena desalmado y solitario pero aun así es la más pura verdad, los niños de los suburbios de Gotham son ex socios, cómplices sobrevivientes sin confianza real, y él no va a empezar a contar que jamás va a aceptar o ser aceptado por esos ñoños ricos del instituto que Brusce le obliga a asistir. Es por su bien, lo acepta, pero tampoco es tan fácil cambiar la página y redimirse de todo el pasado de ser una rata callejera para ser el distinguido segundo hijo de un multimillonario excéntrico.

" _Brusce me está ahogando_ " una pequeña voz se enciende en el interior de su cabeza pero al mismo tiempo es silenciada. Es devuelto de sus pensamientos cuando nota un apretón en la mano derecha y ve a Sakura tratando de ser casual mientras el dedo meñique se entrelaza con el suyo. Siente extrañamente que la piel de su cara se vuelve más caliente y el corazón se acelera ¿Está haciendo más calor ahora? Quizás Sakura sólo le ha contagiado algo de fiebre.

— Jay —ella lo mira, con una sonrisa real, verdadera, que hace que las mejillas le duelan—. Gracias.

El chico no va a preguntar el porqué del sentimentalismo de ese pequeño gesto, Jason es demasiado consciente de que hay algo que ella se esconde, lo ve un poco en Alfred, un veterano recordando los tiempos pasados.

— Está bien. Me rindo. Eres realmente rara — Jason se resigna, los misterios de Sakura no era algo que le incomodara ahora.

— Bueno, por supuesto que soy rara— la niña sonríe otra vez, brillante, lindo—. Soy tu amiga para empezar ¿verdad? — Se sonrojó un poco, insegura, pero lo oculta — ¡Quiero decir, Alfred es quien dice eso!

— Y Batman eternamente dice que el mayordomo siempre tiene la razón —aconsejó Jason desapasionadamente. Sakura se hubiera asustado pero la mano de Jason se deshizo del dedo meñique para entrelazar todos los dedos en su lugar.

Y esta es la forma en que ambos crecen, día a día mes a mes hasta que en algún punto ambos despiertan con la edad de catorce, demasiado abrumados con las responsabilidades de ser unos reemplazos no tan perfectos con unos enormes zapatos que llenar.

Las cosas entre Dick y Brusce se ponen peor. Jason siempre pensó en sí mismo más como un ser protector sin necesidad de ser cuidado por lo que es casi un consuelo, ya que Dick no está realmente interesado en ser su hermano mayor. No le duele que Dick lo abandone, eso piensa, ignorando el malestar sordo en su pecho que se instala al ver a su autodenominado hermano marcharse lejos con sus súper amigos en búsqueda de una ilusoria independencia; al menos así tiene toda la responsabilidad de ser Robin a su disposición, y siendo así, Jason no le sorprende porque Dick quiere huir, Batman es una pesada carga, un entidad marchito en los bordes de su alma que Jason soporta con facilidad, Willis Todd fue un ser mucho peor. Vale la pena todo por esos momentos con Brusce, el hombre detrás de la capucha; la idea de una _familia_ es algo precioso, único, que demuestra que a comparación en su pasado realmente no había experimentado nada más que una lamentable asociación con sus progenitores biológicos.

Un pedacito de su voluntad se retuerce por este concepto ya que aunque Dick y Brusce se lleven horrible en este momento, aun así tienen una relación mucho más fuerte que la propia con Brusce (... _papá_ ) y lo amarga infantilmente hasta la medula, por lo que Jason se muerde el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar y gruñe cosas sin pensar que sin duda lo van a meter en problemas.

 _Al menos no estoy sólo en esto_ , Jason cree profundamente, _porque_ _tengo a mi mejor amiga conmigo._

No sabe cuándo la niña escondida entre las sombras se volvió su mejor amiga, era extraño depender tanto de alguien. Posiblemente Bárbara siempre tuvo la razón, solo no quería aceptar que necesitaba a un amigo desesperadamente.

Ella es... Su dulce consuelo, suave y delicada aunque podría mandarte a volar con el movimiento de su brazo. Siempre allí, hecha para él, era tipo de chica condenadamente terca que no se daba por vencido acerca de ti, hasta el final, quedándose en la parte atrás como un colchón de seguridad para atraparte cuando caigas.

Sakura es la misma que pone una mano fría en su piel febril, la que cura sus heridas y susurra para él " _Está bien. Vas a estar bien. Estoy aquí contigo_ ", esa misma chica que madura hasta que en algún momento su pelo llega hasta debajo de los hombros de color rosa claro debido al sol, y que de repente tienes que mirarla hacia abajo porque los ojos verdes ya no están a la misma altura que los tuyos.

La misma chica a la que le preguntas ' _¿Qué ocultas?_ ' y te mira hasta llegar al punto base de tu alma y **si** encuentra algo en que confiar. No hay nada que lo ha tocado más profundo que la íntima confianza que le ha depositado. Ella tiene miedo de ser juzgada, de ser tildada como un fenómeno, después de todo, recordar una vida pasada y controlar su propia energía vital, el chakra, no era precisamente normal.

Y no tiene intención de criticarla, sólo disculparse por el egoísmo ajeno que la abandonó en este mundo desquiciado, retorcido, loco de atar.

—Pff. Como si tú alguna vez me dieras miedo —dice Jason al mismo tiempo que le revuelve el cabello rosado—, creo que es más triste, ya sabes... I **njusto**.

(Jason no lo sabe, pero quizás en ese momento, Sakura lo hubiera besado)

Ella es un condenado _ninja._ Jasontiene el impulsó de reírse en la cara de Batman, la Liga de Asesinos, y un montón de héroes o villanos que eran solo unas imitaciones para la magnificencia de su amiga. La kunoichi explica con cuidado, sus pesadillas, temores, y cómo encerró los recuerdos pasados en un rincón de su mente.

— Inner Sakura —ella se ríe por la ceja levantada de intriga de Jason—, es mi personalidad interior, una fragmentación de mi alma. Encierro las memorias que voy obteniendo en ella, mi interior recuerda la guerra y los sentimientos del pasado. Es como recordar un sueño, Jay, un bonito sueño que nunca se realizará.

La ojiverde se acomoda en el sillón mullido, se encuentran en la solitaria sala de video de la mansión Wayne. Es un día en plena semana laboral por lo que en esta ocasión son solo Jason y Sakura en el lugar; él no tiene necesidad de ir al instituto hoy, está lesionado por su deber como Robin y por consecuencia su doctora sobrenatural llega a su rescate con las manos brillantes y suaves tal como una gema esmeralda. Es medio día pero no se nota en un edificio tan grande, la luz se pierde entre las habitaciones de la mansión dejándolos inmersos en una íntima tranquilidad mientras Sakura completa su tarea médica, cuando termina los músculos quedan relajados por lo que quedan están sentados muy juntos, hombros casi tocando. Hay algo electrizante en el aire.

Ella acomoda su cabello con el clip rojo hacia un lado y continúa.

— Tuve una vida, _ame_ a alguien, tuve una familia. Son imágenes de fotografías viejas que no puedo reconocer de todo pero los puedo _sentir.._. Sabes, me iba a volver loca ya que pensé que aún estaba en una guerra cuando vine aquí. En mi mundo, la paz es subjetiva, las ciudades son alegres pero la muerte está por debajo, somos ninjas, nuestra moral se borra a pedido del cliente aunque tengamos honor —los ojos de Sakura eran verde oscurecidos por las sombras, él no hace ningún gesto para que se detenga, ella le recuerda a sus días como un miserable ladrón tratando de sobrevivir. Sin moral pero con el suficiente honor para soñar con una justicia para defender sus propios ideales.

Ella inhala y continúa su relato:

— Me morí —sonríe sin sentido —, como es natural en la vida, la gran ironía, yo la gran médico de konoha que no pudo en contra el cáncer. Recuerdo bien eso, tenía Sarada a mi lado, como siempre hasta las últimas. Ella era mi hija. Es la única sensación real que añoró, recuerdo su imagen, su cara pero no cómo se sentía tenerla, y tampoco me imagino lo que es ser madre todavía, es como ver las cosas a través de un vidrio empañado y aun así podía verla. Eso sucedió cuando tenía seis años en este mundo y todo giró para peor. Fueron unos feos meses porque cuando recordé a Sarada mi corazón se rompió y no quería vivir. Diana estaba preocupada por mí, todas las amazonas lo estaban y yo estaba demasiado triste para que me importará lo que pensarán. Estaba sola, aturdida y quieren usarme como un arma aunque escondan sus intenciones en una coraza aludiendo el nombre de la justicia. Se sienten culpables de mí, su experimento fallido.

" _Todos son hipócritas_ " quería decir el pelinegro pero se abstuvo, a cambio deja que ella se acomode a su costado, del modo que un gatito busca el calor.

— No recuerdo mucho —Sakura se mordió el labio mientras tocaba levemente su frente, por un instante Jason pudo ver una especie de rombo violeta en aquel punto—. Hicieron un sello, eso creo. La hechicería de las amazonas es algo serio, mi alma se rasgó en dos y entonces pude escucharla otra vez, a inner, mi eterna amiga. Se hizo cargo de esos sentimientos que sobran en este mundo, se los llevo todos y pude pensar más claramente sin la influencia del pasado. Es como...

— Respirar por primera vez sin miedo de que alguien te apuñale por la espalda si te descuidas. —Jason completa sin problemas. Esa sensación es conocida, la tuvo la primera noche que se le hundió en su cabeza la realización de que estaba seguro y protegido en el hogar de Brusce. Él voltea a mirarla con esa mueca que Sakura ya está acostumbrada—. Así que... Eres una ninja anciana en el cuerpo de una bebé amazona que es lo suficientemente hardcore como para rajar su alma en dos. Eso es brutal, Sakura.

— ¡No soy una anciana! —Grita la chica alzando los brazos, su propio sonrojo y puchero demuestra su juventud—. Pienso como yo, de catorce años solo que soy más madura que tú, Duh —ella le saca la lengua y Jason le empuja la frente en respuesta—. Solo que sé que hay cosas que son tontas que no quiero volver hacer nuevamente, acciones que hice mal en mi otra vida e Inner no dejara que haga otra vez, ufff nunca más seré una niña tonta.

— Pero aún eres una bebé llorona —Jason se burla y ella le golpea. La tensión baja notablemente y es el momento donde Sakura sonríe, lenta, dócil y se acomoda de tal forma que queda apoyada sobre sus rodillas para poder mirar al pelinegro de frente. Hay una mirada seria que desarma a Jason. Ella deletrea toda su fuerza en esta promesa.

— Los ninjas que no completan su misión son escoria pero los que abandonan a sus amigos son aún peor que la escoria

Sakura promete por los recuerdos de Ino, Naruto, Sai y Kakashi... Incluso por Sasuke y Sarada. Ella no cometerá los mismos errores de su niñez, su negligencia. Sus manos pequeñas pero fuertes se posan sobre las mejillas de su mejor amigo, su único compañero, están tan cerca que las respiraciones se desdibujan en un solo aliento.

—Jay... Yo no te abandonaré. Es una promesa de vida.

Las manos bajan por el cuello hasta los hombros con el toque sutil de una mariposa, hay algo allí, algo que ninguno reconoce y los asusta por partes iguales. Ella se separa con delicadeza.

(Pero si se hubiera quedado un poco más... El propio Jason la hubiera besado).

Saltan al instante que escuchan la puerta principal cerrarse, Alfred había llegado del mercado con el encargo de helado napolitano. Cuando el anciano nota el aura cargada entre los adolescentes no comenta nada, a cambio esconde una sonrisa a sabiendas cuando los deja solos nuevamente.

— No tengo los mismos escrúpulos morales que La Liga De La Justicia — Sakura menciona más centrada en su helado que en el blasfemo dilema que expone, su voz parece superficial y vacía, pero la conoce, no es buena en esconder sus emociones una vez que estas lo suficientemente cerca, se ve avergonzada—. Yo... No puedo ser tan _buena_ como Brusce o Diana quieren, es difícil ser Wondergirl porque mis instintos dicen que tengo que eliminar la amenaza, para siempre. Perdonar a asesinos y violadores es difícil.

Jason no se asusta por el leve brillo peligroso de los ojos verde manzana, solo toma la forma en que Sakura, médico y todo, parece que le entiende más que nadie, tanto que ni siquiera su familia jamás ha podido vislumbrar el alcance de su problema.

Criado entre la basura, Jason _Todd_ tiene más odio del deseado, aun enojado con sus padres biológicos y el turbio mundo de Gotham. Al mismo tiempo, Jason _Wayne_ , Robin, traduce todas estas sensaciones en un impulsó innato por la justicia.

La intensa frustración que le produce la dicotomía entre la venganza y es castigo a los criminales la lleva en sus venas, ardiendo lentamente como fuego negro, impulsando a Robin a ser cada vez más violento con los delincuentes.

Sakura con los hombros decaídos murmura tan fácilmente todo este conflicto en unas simples frases crudas y es la simpleza de su confesión, que por un momento Jason no cree que ha admirado a nadie, Brusce incluido, más en toda su vida solo por entender lo que se siente frenar el impulso de lo que está equivocado.

Él no toca su helado, deja que se derrita incapaz de formular bien todo lo que desea decir, el corazón le late tanta fuerza, brutalmente azotado por la realización de que tiene una alma gemela que está respirando a su lado, incapaz de dejarlo ir.

— Tampoco no soy capaz de perdonar...

Y así es como recompensa la confianza que Sakura le ha dado hablando a continuación de su propia versión de la historia, una vida como una rata callejera sin nada que perder llega hasta ser el aliado de Batman. Le cuenta sus traumas y frustraciones, el miedo y lo que es la satisfacción de vivir otro día más o realizar un asalto bien hecho. Cuando llega a la parte de la primera vez que ha disparado un arma no tiembla tanto como cuando le habla de Catherine y Willis Todd. Sakura lo sostiene cerca en su corazón, en un abrazo dulce que lo invita a continuar. Le describe el arma pintada de rojo escondida debajo de la tercera tabla en su cuarto, el asco a abrumador que le tiene a los traficantes y como ha visto a niños siendo rotos por la prostitución. Jason no es un idealista, se creó en el meollo de una ciudad enferma, nutriéndose en medio de la violencia, un niño que se ha convertido en un joven con el alma afilada.

Es toda una confesión que le gasta la energía hasta quedarse medio dormido entre sus brazos, escuchando los latidos de una chica cuyo pelo atrapa los rayos luz del sol, manteniéndolos allí entre los mechones rosa, cálido y brillante en todo su camino por las oscuras emociones, con manos fuertes y cuidadosas, capaces de matar y traer a la vida. Piensa antes de caer en un sueño sin sueños que tal vez ahora que ella sabe su verdad, realmente podría sentirse entendida y no tan sola.

— No te abandonaré — él le murmura contra su pelo, no cree que ella necesite escucharlo pero lo dice de todas formas. Esto no es una promesa, es un hecho. Ya que hubo momentos en que sentía que podía mirar a través de él y ver las cosas que guardaba bajo llave, creciendo torcido escondido en la oscuridad, lejos de la curiosidad Batman. Confesaron cosas que nadie más lo sabía, abrazando sus secretos en el pecho sin dejar que el resto del mundo sepa alguna vez.

Sakura guarda la verdad, que debajo de la máscara de Robin se encuentra Jason **Wayne** una cuidadosa careta social ensayada que esconde a la vez, al que esta esperado a que todo se tuerza, al verdadero Jason **Todd**.

Un ser peligroso, ardiente, que se está enamorando, lentamente, de la chica brillante que presagia la muerte.

.

.

* * *

.

.

— _¿Por qué, Sasuke-kun? —Pregunta con curiosidad y dulzura ya que todo lo relacionado con el Uchiha la invita a ablandar toda su alma para no quebrar más la suya. El corazón de Sasuke es como un pajarito con un ala rota, herido y sangrante, indeciso de escapar lejos y no volver. Sakura quiere curarlo._

— _Puede ser...útil —hay una vacilación allí, incapaz de ser notada pero Sakura era una experta ya en sus monosílabos, llevaban viajando juntos cerca de dos años. —, y lo has comentado..._

 _Sakura puede brillar en ese momento, siempre es tierno que Sasuke intente negar que es un tsundere y siempre escucha sus monólogos sin sentido de medicina, incluso si eran tan aburridos como lo que ella opinaba sobre la red eléctrica del cuerpo humano, la fisiología del traspaso de información a través de los potenciales de acción en las células. Electricidad pura._

— _¡Entonces adelante! —exclama sin medir su propia energía —. ¡Enséñame el Chidori, Sasuke-sensei!_

 _Él no responde y a Sakura no le sorprende, en cambio él opta por ver el terreno, basto y lleno, tratando de ocultar su imperceptible sonrisa._

 _._

* * *

 _._

Despierta con un grito atorado en la garganta, no hay lágrimas ni anhelo o ninguno de los sentimientos que su sueño le ha mostrado. Sólo la oscuridad vacía que se ha asentado en su mundo como una manta, gruesa e impenetrable, dejándola sólo con la información útil de sus fotografías.

Inner-Sakura está triste, la siente como un eco lejano en un rincón de su mente pero ella, la que está al mando, insensibilizada deja que el mundo se filtre de nuevo por sus poros y se vuelve a dormir.

Y es así como Sakura _Prince_ se da cuenta que dejo a Sasuke-kun ir...

... Pero eso no quiere decir que ha olvidado lo que él le ha enseñado.

Al otro día temprano, mucho más liviana y serena, Sakura se acerca al altar del templo a los dioses donde Diana la espera. Esta vez no se reprime y devuelve el golpe con toda su fuerza. Con los ojos abiertos la mujer maravilla ve como la kunoichi se alza sobre ella con esos puños llenos de chakra y rayos verde oscuro recorriéndole los brazos.

Sakura pierde, pero por muy muy poco al final del día, casi que podría llamarse a esto un empate y está satisfecha. Sólo lleva catorce años en este mundo y puede seguir esperando un poco más para derrotar a su maestra en batalla. Diana peina su cabello con sus dedos magullados, ambas estaban hinchadas y moreteadas, irreconocibles.

— ¿Qué quieres, Sakura? —pregunta su maestra mientras sigue sus caricias. Su voz no delata a Wonderwoman, sólo a la mujer y maestra. Su amiga y ahora igual.

Sakura escucha los susurros de inner-Sakura, y mira hacia el cielo.

Las estrellas parecen girar.

— Lo quiero todo —lo dice por primera vez —. Quiero ser libre...

— Entonces... — Diana le besa la frente y Sakura desea no llorar pero es imposible ya que el pasado y el presente se mezclan por un gesto de cariño — Eres libre.

No desecha su apellido Prince, pero prefiere presentarse como _Sakura Haruno_ desde ahora en adelante.

A la mañana siguiente se despide de cada una de las amazonas que la han cuidado, desde la reina hasta la costurera y se va sin mirar atrás.

* * *

.

.

— ¡¿Quién diablos eres tú?! ... Acaso... ¡Wo-Wondergirl!

— Quizás... También puedes llamarme... **Konoha**.

.

.

* * *

.

Ella viaja, tal como el recuerdo de Sasuke en su cabeza, cuestionando la autoridad y buscando sus propias respuestas. Apenas tiene catorce y cuatro meses y el único que puede confiar, aparte de Diana, tiene quince años recién cumplidos en el pasado agosto, demasiado joven para enviar todo al diablo para conocer el mundo junto a ella.

 _"Sasuke-Kun lo hizo_ " discute Inner Sakura sin problemas. Sakura arruga la nariz con disgusto.

—Pero Jay es Jay, no necesita ser como Sasuke- _sensei_ , me gusta tal como es.

(Ella lo llama sensei ahora, llamarlo sólo 'Sasuke' o 'Sasuke-kun' se siente equivocado)

 _"Está bien, yo sé que él te gusta much_ o" Inner sonríe con dulzura maternal y la acaricia desde a dentro hacia afuera, Sakura se sonroja sin querer y sólo su bufanda evita que la gente la mire como una loca.

Está caminando por los pasajes de un país de Indochina, la humedad hace estragos en su cabello y está nublado, apenas puede captar el idioma pero con gestos todo se entiende. Y vale la pena, la gente le agradece por poner fin a sus dolencias, hay algo que la define en esta realidad o en la otra, es que un médico siempre será un médico y en este mundo la medicina es un lujo insultantemente costoso que pocos pueden costear.

Sakura ha viajado mucho más lejos de las hegemonías de las superpotencias mundiales. No era una heroína con pantaloncillos imitando a la bandera de Estados Unidos, ni tampoco tenía una obsesión para salvar del crimen a una sola ciudad; no todos los desastres y alunizajes suceden en América del Norte o partes de Europa central, entonces ¿Por qué diablos delimitarse? En sólo África había conocido superhéroes más interesantes que en todas las reuniones que había tenido con la Liga De La Justicia. La centralización de poder era una broma en este mundo tan grande que Superman no daba abasto para todo lo que queda desprotegido.

Al Séptimo Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki no le hubiera gustado esto, ni a Tsunade-Shishou o a Sasuke-sensei. Y es por eso que ella sigue viajando con solo un morral de tela de apoyo, caminando por el mundo a lugares que los héroes no tenían visión para llegar.

(Cumple quince años y conoce a Talía AlGhu.

La Liga de Asesinos, los únicos ninjas de este lugar, se rinde a sus pies y lo toma todo porque le recuerda a _casa_.

Cuatro meses más tarde se va sin culpas porque Sakura aprendió a ver por debajo de la parte de abajo y el líder de la Liga De Asesinos, Ra AlGhu con sus fuentes de la juventud es una versión retorcida de Orochimaru, un aspirante a inmortal.

Eso y extraña a Jay... y él se ha vuelto su _hogar_ )

Cuando vuelve a Gotham, Jason es quien rompe con la tradición y el recato, desobedece las instrucciones sobre el autocontrol de Batman y vestido de Robin y todo la abraza con fuerza hasta enterrar su cara en el hueco de su cuello, sentir su aroma, cada palpitación. Las palabras se le desliza con facilidad entre cada respiración.

— Te extrañe tanto...

Sakura no puede hacer nada más que sonreírle con las mejillas rojas, rodearlo con sus propios brazos bajo la capa, apoyarse en él para escuchar su corazón y responder:

— Yo también a ti — "... _más que a nadie_ " termina Sakura en su pensamiento. Inner se ríe y se lo dice con tranquilidad:

"E _stas enamorada, Sakura-chan"_

 _._

* * *

.

.

Él la acompaña en cada relato que ella habla. Estaban sentados en el puesto malo de imitación de fideos chinos que Jason le presentó hace tantos años. Era inútil separarlos ahora, era lo que Batman concluyó, la relación con Jason se había vuelto aún más inestable cuando la segunda protegida de Wonderwoman dejo de visitarlos constantemente para viajar por todas partes del mundo. Y si una niña, no, una adolescente creciendo para ser una mujer era lo que le daba equilibrio a la cordura de su Robin, a Batman sólo le quedaba apoyarlos en cada decisión.

(Estaba lamentando ahora, no haber escuchado a Wonderwoman hace tanto tiempo. Vio a Jason más como su soldado perfecto y menos como a su hijo y ahora no sabía cómo ser su padre, había tantos traumas que Jason no podía superar. Tanto dolor que enterró bajo su mando. Batman había absorbido a Jason, siendo más hijo de ese ente esquizofrénico que del propio Brusce.)

Jason mientras tanto absorbe cada detalle, con el deseo innato de acompañarla en su próxima aventura. Ella brilla mientras relata con cariño todos sus apodos: El médico rosa, la curandera, la Bruja, la Machi, _Konoha_. No importa que nombre. Es el rosa y el verde era lo que queda. Sakura es inflexible. La chica le cuenta cada viaje por África, Arabia, China e Indonesia. Incluso le resume su paso por Irán cuidando de la gente sin bando, inocentes y soldados por igual. A ella no le interesan los conflictos internacionales o las libertades o venganzas. Sakura es libre, siquiera unida al ideal de una justicia, ella ve el mundo en toques de colores y el gris neutral era uno de ellos.

Él la ama aún más por eso.

En la noche cerca de las tres de la madrugada bailan como sólo los héroes pueden hacerlo, deteniendo villanos y salvando todo lo que hay al paso. Ya sea que sus hormonas están en ebullición por la edad o es solamente ella con sus short cortos y pantis hasta medio muslo, es imposible apartar la mirada de la piel pálida expuesta. Robin reflexiona mientras la admira que Sakura es diferente a todas las demás heroínas que ha conocido. Ya se ha reunido con la nueva novia de Dick, Starfire y ha tenido contacto con Supergirl; siendo sincero a tratando de enterrar sus deseos por su mejor amiga en algo más inofensivo, predecible, pensando que la distancia y la distracción podría borrar lo que siente y así no arruinar el mejor vínculo que ha tenido.

Pero a Jason las cosas le salen al revés, sin ella lo hace inmaduro de cierta manera, buscando los rasgos de quien desea en diferentes caras y no puede encontrar lo que quiere.

Las heroínas brillan dorado, con el sol a sus espaldas e ideales de justicia o igualdad. Son fuertes, movimientos añadidos para impresionar. Sakura era una shinobi, con apenas la luna nueva respaldándola. No hay luz que se enfoque en ella, sólo una preciosa versión de la sutileza. No existen movimientos agregados o una confianza ciega, sólo habilidades puras y determinación escondidas en su marco perfecto. Sakura no tenía un cuerpo de infarto, era pequeña si no contabas que bajo esa apariencia suave los brazos están duros como el mármol, con un leve toque eléctrico cuando la tocas. La energía circula por cada poro de su piel, de tal manera que cuando la rozas todo era cálido, agradable y productor de escalofríos. Su cuerpo estaba hecho como un dibujo perfecto, curvas en los lugares justos, no necesariamente extremas pero si muy bella a su modo.

Si bien las heroínas, como Starfire o Donna Troy eran despampanantes con sus figuras sacadas del sueño masculino, atrayendo las miradas como una llamarada. Sakura, la kunoichi, se robaba tu atención como una mariposa sutil y luego, era inolvidable. Una vez, Batman dijo que le recordaba a Catwoman su forma de moverse, sutil, delicado y terriblemente letal.

Sakura era la grieta en esa imagen inhumana de la perfección femenina en el gremio de los héroes.

Y Jason no era un imbécil, ella se había vuelto terriblemente deseada. Ya que a pesar de no estar en el top diez de los patéticos ranquin de popularidad entre los superhéroe, esta Wondergirl poco convencional o 'Konoha', o como la llámensen, brillando a la luz de la noche con un halo plateado sobre su cabello era más amada y respetada por salvar gente que no puede ser salvada. Volviéndola un precioso ángel redentor que ninguna mujer sacada del cliché masculino y sexual podría reemplazar.

Ahora que la luz de la mañana se refleja en esas mejillas rojas, Jason se pregunta si debe arriesgarse a perderlo todo y tomarla como suya.

.

* * *

.

.

.

— ¿Qué tal...—Dick se muerde el labio pensativo mientras busca entre los archivos de MP3 en su computadora—...'Kiss the Girl'?

— No, _Big Bird —_ responde Jason a su lado, mientras su expresión no revela nada más que irritación.

— Aww _Little Wing_ tiene un apodo cariñoso para mi~ me siento alagado. Pero no vas a distraerme, soy el Dj está noche.

Ambos herederos de Batman estaban en la torre de los Jóvenes Titanes, o el cuartel de La Justicia Joven, diferente nombre para la misma asociación de adolescentes anormales con claros desórdenes mentales, ya que nadie de en su sano juicio le gustaría salir en mallas de lycra por las noches a combatir el crimen. Pero de nuevo, este era un grupo de adolescentes, los mismos que a la mínima oportunidad no van a desperdiciar la ocasión para hacer una fiesta con montones de comida cuando los súper papás, es decir, Superman, Wonderwoman, Flash o Batman, no estaban en casa.

Al menos es lo que Jason piensa mientras acomoda su máscara con paciencia finita. Todo es un desastre, la comida se desparrama por las mesas, Kory Anders, más conocida como Starfire, vuela colgando adornos festivos de su planeta natal, son un poco aterradores si le preguntan pero no es tan tenebroso como la magia negra que Raven utiliza para adornar la otra esquina.

Inhala, exhala...

" _Guarda la calma, Jay_ "

— ¿Puedo probar? —pregunta un chico bastante joven de color verde (Si, verde completo, piel y pelo) con la baba brotándole de la boca.

— No, Chico Bestia, es el pastel de celebración —desaconseja Dick en su papel de Nightwing con voz tranquila mientras sigue buscando entre los archivos de música cursi.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

 _"Cálmate Jay, el homicidio está legislado. Aunque en este caso puede ser inscrito como caza de animales exóticos"_

— Los pasteles de celebración no se comen hasta que llega la celebrada

— Ah... ¿Entonces puedo comer esto?

Jason se desconecta a la mitad de la frase y voltea hacia el sillón, sin embargo, al ver al pelirrojo de Speedy, Roy Halper en toda su gloria, lo piensa mejor.

— ¡Baby Robin!— exclama Roy mientras le invita a sentarse, a Jason realmente no le gustaba esa sonrisa que posee el compañero de Flecha Verde, parecía demasiado petulante y mantuvo la promesa de bromas a su costa. El problema es que Robin II era terco, condenadamente adicto a las peleas para rechazar esta oportunidad de relajarse en una lucha pasiva con su compañero, por lo que va y se deja caer pesadamente en el asiento ofrecido.

— Por lo tanto — Roy Halper le lanza una mirada que decía claramente que estaba disfrutando de cada onza de la irritación de Jason. Y no era inusual, Roy era uno de los amigos de Dick, técnicamente era un deber burlarse del hermano menor de su mejor amigo—...El color rosa y las manzanas verdes ¿No?

Jason no piensa, no quiere, porque si lo hace su cara va a comenzar a arder lentamente porque sólo existe una persona se le viene a la cabeza con esa descripción y se suponía que su relación era una especie de secreto.

(Un secreto muy mal guardado cuando sus sentimientos por su mejor amiga cambian. Jason no era de los que se les da el arte de la sutileza emocional.)

— No sé de qué estás hablándome — masculla tieso, quizás debió haberlo pensando mejor y quedarse con Chico Bestia para evitar que se comiera todo.

— Heeee~ — Roy se rio entre dientes, sorbiendo su bebida —. No soy tonto a pesar de mi fabulosa cara. Toda la Liga lo sabe por ahora. El chico maravilla, Robin II, en la friendzone de Wondergirl II. Puedo decir que me lo vi venir, ya tenías esa mirada de hace meses, la misma sonrisa estúpida con el rostro ido que ya había visto en el idiota de Dick cuando conoció a nuestra Starfire, aquí presente.

Halper se encogió de hombros y de la forma que lo veía, ya era la maldita hora que Jason, encerrado con Batman de todas las personas, finalmente encontrará una novia. Incluso sobre su deber de ser fastidio hacia el hermano menor de su mejor amigo, Roy lo habría ayudado, lo más probable es que todos los chicos en la Justicia Joven con dos dedos en la frente lo hubieran ayudado.

( _Ah claro,_ excepto los fanboy de la chica en cuestión. Conner Kent, aunque lo negará con vehemencia, se ponía tan rojo como un faro luminoso cuando la pelirosa se le acercaba. Al parecer Superboy quedó flechazo cuando ella lo golpeó, duro, el muy masoquista.)

Por lo tanto, como su moral le dictaba ser un fastidio y su camarería a ayudar, Roy está inspirado para que el bebé-Bat haga algo al respecto.

— ¿Qué? —Jason jadeó, inútilmente tratando de mimetizar sus emociones con desconcierto en lugar del pánico muy real que estaba sintiendo —. Nosotros no -

— Ya lo intente amigo —dice el pelirrojo pensando en su propia situación —, incluso si niegas toda la mierda que se te está juntan en el pecho, eso no hará que desaparezca.

Ahora hay un momento de incomodidad entre ambos, Dick había dicho hace un tiempo que Jason y Roy se llevarían de maravilla, sólo que nunca tuvieron las ganas o los medios para reunirse. Roy Halper era un chico complicado, tal como Jason, sólo que sus problemas estaban un poco más jodidos que los del actual Robin. Mientras que Jason lucha contra su ira, Roy luchaba contra sus adicciones.

Otro drogadicto, piensa Jason con descaro pero no le hace el quite, Roy al menos intentaba rehabilitarse.

— ¿Cómo te...—Jason no va a terminar la pregunta, ya que decir "Cómo te enteraste" es lo mismo que admitir todo y él puede ser un descarado en muchas cosas pero jamás ha admitido sus más reales sentimientos en voz alta a otra persona que no sea Sakura, Brusce o Alfred.

Roy se ríe, sin piedad y le desordena el cabello a Robin.

— La próxima vez que estés cerca de tu chica preciosa y actúes como un idiota debes asegurarte de que Dick o Wally no estén dentro del mismo kilómetro a la redonda. Aunque he de admitir, el abrazó épico que le diste luego que ella volvió a Gotham ablando muchos corazones femeninos, hay cámaras por todas partes muchacho, fue un error de novato. Ah, pero gracias a ti, nos fue mucho más fácil ligar a todos.

No.

No Dick (o FlashKid, que era igual de malo.

 _¿Y cámaras? ¿Qué pasa con la intimidad en estos putos días?)._

La cara de Jason ahora estaba debatiéndose entre una expresión de horror y vergüenza (y horror...). Mierda, con lo habladores compulsivos que eran Dick y Wally significaba todos en la maldita Liga de la Justicia probablemente ya lo sabían. Eso quizás explica el por qué esta mañana cuando llegó a la base todo el mundo le estaba dando esa sonrisa espeluznante.

¡Maldita sea, no! ¡Eso también explica el por qué Dick Big Bird intentaba ser un DJ romántico está noche!

Se giró para mirar sobre el sillón, al fondo estaban Nightwing junto a Cyborg organizando el equipo de audio, y… ¿Esas eran luces en forma de corazón?

— No te angusties— Roy lo empujó de nuevo al sillón —. Si te sirve de consuelo, tengo un problemón que puede quitarte de la atención conspirativa está noche

Jason resopló, cruzándose de brazos de mala gana.

— ¿Y qué puede ser tan malo para evitar que Big Bird y su amigo de metal se vuelvan unas salvajes hadas del amor?

Roy lo mira con diversión y seriedad, ese tipo de miradas que tienen los doctores cuando te van a decir algo increíblemente incómodo. La mirada de un Batman que disfruta de tu sufrimiento. Ese tipo de mirada.

— Voy a ser papá.

La reacción de Jason fue instantánea, debatiéndose en escupir entre un '¿ _Qué_?' Y un '¿ _Qué carajos_?' y luego de un '¿ _No tienes diecisiete_?', pero todo lo que salió fue un:

— Mierda.

— ¡Ja! Tú lo has dicho, eres mucho más asertivo que Dicky, ¿Te lo han dicho? —Jason quería enojarse por la comparación con tu hermano mayor pero con Roy no parecía tan malo—. Voy a ser un condenado papá y soy un desastre. Apenas me he reconciliado con Flecha Verde y la cagó otra vez ¿Pero sabes? No me arrepiento. Todo se ve ahora...menos sólo, ¿Entiendes ese sentimiento?

Jason asiente, fue uno de las razones que lo llevo a enamorarse de ella.

— Una terrorista—dice Robin luego de deducir en quién podría ser la madre. La única que se le ocurre era uno de sus propios enemigos y hermana de la heroína adolescente Artemisa, la terrorista internacional Cheshire.

Roy pasa un brazo sobre sus hombros (¿Cuándo llegaron a este tipo de confianza? Por sólo la expresión de su cara, Roy responde enseguida _'Es el Bromance_ ') y se ríe misteriosamente. Hay una especie de camarería instantánea pese a que ambos no se habían topado en tantas ocasiones. Es una conexión inmediata.

— Yep, una terrorista con buenas piernas, niño. Ahora vamos a tener un bebé... O voy a tener un bebé, no creo que ella lo quiera. Así que revalúa tu situación. Tu vida babyBat es una maldita maravilla

Jason se queda en silencio, un minuto exacto que Roy se pregunta qué va mal hasta que chico casi tres años menor le mira tan perdido que Halper se odia un poco por la extraña culpa que se asienta en sus hombros. El bebéBat se ve tan solo.

— ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?— es la única pregunta que sale de Jason—. Yo no soy Dick para que me cuentes tus secretos

Roy se queda mudo por un instante y opta por no enojarse, prefiere alborotarle el pelo de Robin para quitarle tensión de los hombros.

— Dicky no tiene el sol brillándole en el culo para que lo admires tanto.

Jason abre la boca de sorpresa y luego voltea con una mueca indignada. Roy casi quiere adoptarlo en ese momento. Casi.

— ¿Por qué todos los temas que se pueden hablar en este lugar terminan girando alrededor del culo de Nigthwing? Ya es suficientemente malo que su trasero lo sea más famoso que su cara y ahora esto... No me extraña el por qué las chicas y chicos lo deseen tanto

Roy se ríe hasta que unas lagrimitas salen de sus ojos, abraza al bebéBat que ahora está visiblemente incómodo y aún más cuando Dick le grita para que deje de acosar a su hermanito.

— ¡Confirmado! ¡En la próxima misión eres mi compañero! Eres genial babyBat

Jason iba a gruñirle, pegarle, patearlo o lo que sea para que salga de encima pero un destello rosa llama enseguida su atención y ve a quien había estado esperando apoyada en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa tan feliz que todo alrededor pierde intensidad. Ella alza ambos dedos pulgares en aprobación y eso le recuerda a que Roy sigue encima de él por lo que lo empuja a un costado.

La fiesta se enciende ahora, los últimos invitados llegan, M'gan o más conocida como la 'Señorita Marte', junto a KidFlash (a.k.a Wally West) traían a Wondergirl II a su fiesta de felicitaciones, la Liga De La Justicia por fin la cuenta como una de las suyos, ahora es parte de las 'Ligas mayores'. Sakura debe encontrar ese reconocimiento tan estúpido, pero les sigue el juego y acepta las felicitaciones mientras lo mira sobre el hombro de quien sea que la abrace suplicándole en silencio que la rescate. No lo hace, prefiere disfrutar de su cara avergonzada un poco más.

Y no es el único que la observa de esa manera, ya sea de lejos o de cerca. Él, de hecho, conoce ese tipo de ojos, como Superboy y Cyborg la siguen alrededor, la forma en que deseaban que fuera era suya y sólo suya. Robin no se atrevía a hacer gran espectáculo de sí mismo, ni empeñarse a detenerlos como su primer instinto se lo pide, no es necesario. Ella es, de hecho, una de las personas más bellas que ha puesto los pies en este planeta. Aunque tal vez eso es su propia exageración inducida por las hormonas y el anhelo.

Sakura había conquistado a esos dos a base de algo más que el físico, consoló a Conner luego de que terminó con M'gann, lo trata como a un hermano menor, lo entrena y tiene la paciencia para explicar lo que no entiende. Es casi maternal aunque Sakura lo niegue, Conner jamás tuvo la oportunidad de no quererla.

En el caso Cyborg, no era muy diferente, Sakura estaba empeñada en ver alguna manera de devolverle su cuerpo original, y si no, darle una ilusión óptica para que se siente más normal, como en casa. Ella lo nombró a ese espejismo 'genjutsu'.

Así que, independientemente de lo que haga, es lógico que ella es de hecho muy encantadora con su inteligencia, puños y ganas de cuidarte, y por todos los medios, de buen aspecto. Pero incluso si Jason hace cualquier cosa para defender su 'territorio' no es como si ella gustaba de él tanto como a él la deseaba a ella.

El corazón de Jason es bastante pequeño, amor, la palabra todavía lo sacudió, pero no se atrevía a fingir que no era cierto, quererla no era algo de que avergonzarse, era la misma chica valiente que dejó todo por el bien de la aventura y el cuidado siendo la única médico de campo que poseía la Liga de la Justicia.

Fiel a sus palabras Roy le cuido la espalda, incluso llegando a revelar su secreto en plena fiesta para evitar que su hermano haga algo extremo como cantar musicales de Disney junto a su novia y así crear un ambiente 'adecuado para el amor'. Pero Dick (típico del buen Richard Grayson, el chico de oro) desvío la atención a otro foco más amable, centrando la fiesta en ahora celebrar la llegada de la futura bebé Halper. Las votaciones del nombre ya comienzan, Roy está optando por el nombre de 'Lian'.

Se va a la mitad de la fiesta porque mirar la unión de los Jóvenes Titanes es lamentable de observar, hay un muro invisible que lo aísla y expulsa incluso si esa no es la intención. Él apenas es conocido de Halper a diferencia de sus amigos de toda la vida, y con los demás con suerte a intercambiado una o dos palabras, es inútil estar allí y fingir ser parte de ese grupo, por lo que aprovecha esa distracción y se va a la azotea, un poco amargo por la soledad, prefiriendo sentarse en el borde del edificio en forma de 'T' de quince pisos mientras el viento lo hiela hasta los huesos.

No tiene que esperar mucho para escuchar la puerta abrirse y cerrarse otra vez, ella prometió nunca abandonarlo y nunca le ha fallado antes.

Ella sonríe, caminando sin problemas por el borde del edificio, el viento helado azota su pelo y la luna le da un halo plateado a sus ojos y piel. Ella se ve como la cosa más hermosa que ha visto. Jason aparta la mirada, aun no se puede acostumbrar a ignorar el anhelo que roe en su pecho, así que es una cuestión de distanciarse para hacer ese sentimiento hacia un lado.

— No deberías estar aquí —intento ser frío pero sonó grosero, Jason se muerde el labio por eso.

— ¿Oh? ¿Estás enojado porque Roy se robó la atención? No te preocupes Jay, te seguiré queriendo aunque seas el Grich que se roba la navidad

Cuando Sakura no recibió la respuesta que esperaba se sentó a su lado, con las piernas colgando fuera del edificio y mirando las pocas estrellas que se podían ver sin ese resplandor anaranjado de la ciudad. Había un silencio tenso pero no se dignó a acabarlo, ella está demasiado serena para ser sorprendida por el mal humor de Jason. Ya llevaba todo el día actuando más huraño de lo normal, no le gustaba estar en el territorio de 'Big bird', incluso hasta podría decir el momento exacto en que la paciencia de Jay se había roto ¿Y cuándo no ha sido estúpidamente pendiente de él? Consciente de cada uno de sus movimientos, Inner se burla de su paranoia, acusándola de ser una chica enamorada.

Y era cierto, ¿por qué tenía que negarlo? Luego de su epifanía ya no tenía marcha atrás, era de las que se enamoran de forma violenta, sin ninguna malla de seguridad para sostenerla. Y no es algo de un solo lado, Sakura tenía esa esperanza. Si bien era una chica insegura, con todas las bellezas dotadas al rededor ¿quién no? No era tan ingenua para no sentir la mirada de Jay por donde quiera que va, oscuro e intenso, _ardiente._

Así que ella seguirá insistiendo en hacer sentir _único_ a su mejor amigo, ya que su Jay podría sonreír tan brillante como las estrellas sin necesidad de fingir ser una imitación barata de Dick. Sakura quiere creer que cuando Jason esta con ella, él podría ser más libre y verdadero, sin la sombra de ser una copia poco valorada.

La chica suspira y se recuesta en su hombro, toma la iniciativa entrelazando sus manos. Él esta helado y rígido pero se relaja al instante, por la esquina del ojo, Sakura se da cuenta de la leve curva hacia arriba en los labios de Jay y lo siente como una victoria personal.

Espera unos momentos, sin presionar hasta que Jason le de sus razones. Él siempre le dice sus secretos.

— Yo no pertenezco allí —" _nunca_ " Jason quiere decir pero su anterior encuentro con Roy le da una pequeña y mísera esperanza de que el pelirrojo no lo vea como un reemplazo.

Puede sentir a Sakura ponerse de mal humor a su lado pero no agrega ningún comentario, solo aprieta con fuerza su mano enguantada intentando darle su apoyo. Si Jason no estuviera en esa bruma deprimida estaría divertido, ella es tan 'madre osa' para defender a sus seres queridos.

— Entonces estaré aquí para ti— la ojiverde lo sorprende por lo fácil que responde a todo, incluso se da el tiempo para tomar el borde de su capa y envolverse en ella.

La tristeza desaparece como un soplo al saborear el cálido hormigueo que se manifiesta cuando lo toca. Sakura le pregunta algo más que no escucha y salta levemente como un criminal culpable atrapado en medio de un crimen. Para disimular Jason le pregunta algo para desviar su atención.

— Sakura ¿Por qué siempre estas...ayudándome?

—Quizás porque necesitas a alguien para cuidar de ti— piensa ella en voz alta en la oscuridad. No podía negar eso lo volvió más contento (y disgustado consigo mismo por sentirse contento por esto).

— No quiero ser tu hijo — responde automáticamente pero Sakura se burla con igual rapidez.

— Eso es ya una tontería — lo desestima y procede a ignorar su indignación para envolver su bufanda alrededor de ambos—. El viento es muy helado a esta hora, nos vamos a resfriar ¿Estas más cálido de esta forma?

La garganta se le seca de repente cuando Sakura le acaricia el brazo descaradamente, apoyándose en búsqueda de calor, permitiéndole sentir cada dulce curva de su cuerpo femenino.

Jason no lo quería admitir que él está en fuego en este momento así que simplemente miente.

— No ¿Y tú?

— Mmm — ella tararea de esa forma que Catwoman le enseñó por lo que espera lo peor—, se siente como si mi piel estuviera en llamas cada vez que me tocas

Se atraganta con su propio oxígeno, ella no quería decir eso ¿o sí?

— Cuando te dije mi secreto—Sakura comienza tranquilamente, hay algo intrigante en su mirada, como un gato al acecho—, me comprometí que iba a dejar de mentir tanto, así que sólo estoy siguiendo mi promesa y te estoy diciendo la verdad. Ahora dime tú ¿Quieres ser sincero conmigo?

No le da tiempo para confundirse, asustarse o sentirse emocionado. Ella le da un beso en la mejilla demasiado cerca de los labios que su corazón deja de latir por un segundo.

— ¿Ahora estas más cálido? — pregunta la pelirosa otra vez, por la forma en que sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa socarrona y sus ojos color verde primavera estaban aplastándolo con tanto calor que casi estaba esperando derretirse; ella era muy consciente de lo mucho que le gustaba todo, por lo que decide seguir su instinto y continuar con este juego hasta que termine.

— No —El hermoso cabello suave de Sakura le hace cosquillas en la nariz mientras se toma una bocanada de su aroma. La cabeza rosa se alza y lo mira con curiosidad abierta, entonces ella entiende y la boca le da una sonrisa divertida.

En una acción descarada, imprudente y que le quita todo el aliento ella pasa una pierna sobre las suyas y se sienta a horcajadas sobre sus caderas intentando que capa de Robin los envuelta pero el viento es más fuerte y se desliza lejos. No importa, el calor se siente radiante entre ambos, aún más cuando la distancia es tan mínima y sus propias hormonas le hacen una mala jugada.

— ¿Y ahora?— dice más despacio, delicadamente sobre su regazo, tiene las manos pequeñas y ágiles aferrándose a sus hombros persuadiéndolo a sujetarla para evitar que la gravedad se la lleve. Era una maniobra arriesgada al borde de un edificio pero él era el único que estaba temblando, ya que la unión de su confesión insinuante con su tacto le estaba empujando arder hasta que todo se volviera ceniza. Al oír su corazón latiendo en sus oídos, sintiendo su sangre corriendo por sus venas, hizo más difícil concentrarse en otra cosa, que no sea ella, su olor, ojos verde brillantes y la verdad que se está oprimiendo el pecho, apunto de dejarse escapar con palabras de amor como gusanos escurridizos.

— Sakura —Trata de decir pero era difícil expresarse con la voz tensa y ella le hace callar, entrelazado los dedos en su pelo mientras se inclina hacia adelante. Ella le sostiene a la vez su mano con fuerza y sus labios se rozan por primer instante. Se necesita un esfuerzo monumental para contener el infierno, fuego y lava, que enciende por sus venas, entre los músculos y más allá. Su presencia, Sakura en sí misma, era el amortiguador para su ira, una cura irreal para sus heridas. Sakura lo besa como si fuera una cosa preciosa, de papel, que al más pequeño movimiento él se desvanecería.

Se siente tan terriblemente y avergonzadamente consolado.

— ¿Segura? —susurra contra su boca, necesitando saber y a Sakura se le rompe un poco el corazón saber que a Jason le resulta tan difícil de creer que es digno de ser amado. Sin embargo Sakura está hecha para amar las cosas rotas, destinada a entregar su corazón sangrante para salvar al chico con el alma estropeada.

— Jay —ella respira, apoyando su frente con la suya para que la mire y entienda. Sabe que no le va a creer pero Sakura es naturalmente terca, no se rendirá, no con esto —, te quiero tanto, más de lo que nunca entenderás.

Él había repetido esas mismas simples palabras en su cabeza un par de veces para tratar de recitarlas. Pero Sakura siempre le había quitado las palabras de la boca, el aliento y todo. Respira, ligeramente rozando sus labios sobre la piel expuesta del cuello sobre el pulso frenético mientras la siente estremecerse con delicadeza sobre su regazo, esto es sólo para darse unos segundos para que llegue por fin a su cabeza la posición irreal que había habían terminado, ella era definitivamente abierta y receptiva a sus avances, su confesión abierta lo deja expuesto a una felicidad innata por lo que dejó que sus manos se arrastren por sus brazos desnudos hasta los hombros y de allí a la cintura, disfrutando de su piel suave, flexible.

 _Ella quiere esto también_ , y ese pensamiento es suficiente para que la flama se encienda con tanta fuerza y calor que duda si era posible apagarlo.

Se inclina hacia adelante en su contra y atrapa sus labios con los suyos. Ella se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa, él la besa con fuerza ahora, mordiendo el labio inferior esperando la oportunidad por ese gemido que le hierve la sangre e introducir la lengua a un territorio inexplorado. Jason inmediatamente se aprovecha de esto para lograr un beso profundo y penetrante desde el principio, desdibuja su lengua en un juego y prueba sus sabores como si fuera un dulce. Incluso tenía un leve gusto a dulce debido al pegajoso brillo labial sabor cereza, haciéndola parecer demasiado comestible para ser una verdadera chica humana. Su boca estaba delicioso. La sangre en las venas hierve en una temperatura más alta y él la abraza con más fuerza, agarrando sus caderas con fuerza hasta dejar moretones, en un movimiento primitivo de dominación y para eliminar cualquier espacio que los separe.

Es torpe, ardiente como mil de demonios y les cuesta respirar, aún están al borde de caer por un edificio por lo que Sakura lo empuja hasta quedar recostada sobre él con la respiración hecha añicos.

Ella escucha el corazón desbordado y se ríe de pura emoción, le quita la máscara de Robin y se sonrojar por la pasión y emociones que él puede expresar en los ojos bonitos y azules, lo besa otra vez, pero ahora es más dulce y corto, un beso mariposa que parece una firma para todo lo que habían hecho hace unos instantes.

— ¿Estas cálido ahora? —la pregunta ahora viene sin aliento. Asiente con diversión mientras la ve sobre él con la luna sobre su cabeza y el pelo rosa rozándole la mejilla, la deseándola tanto que duele físicamente a veces.

Cuando sus nervios finalmente se calman después de unos cuantos segundos, es capaz de deleitarse con este giro surrealista del destino, la atrae hacia sí mismo para poder susurrar lo que ha querido decirle desde hace ya un tiempo atrás.

— Te quiero tanto.

.

* * *

.

.

— ¿...Jay?

— ¿Mmm?

— Esto significa que ahora... ¿Soy tu novia o algo así? No soy de las que besan sin compromiso, para que lo sepas.

—... Pensé que sólo te estabas aprovechando de mí

— ¡Jay!

— Tonta, siempre has sido mi novia ¿Recién ahora lo notas? Desde el principio.

.

.

* * *

.

Bajan tres horas más tarde, no habían grandes diferencias que delaten lo que ha sucedido y esto es debido a que la máscara de Robin y la bufanda de Sakura oculta todos los vestigios de manera estratégica. Deciden no guardar esto como un secreto aunque tampoco hacer alarde de ello. Ambos disfrutan ahora de los obvios esfuerzos de Dick y Kory para juntarlos cantando canciones de Disney.

(Todo esto se arruina después de escasos cuarenta y siete minutos y cinco segundos, luego de experimentar el primer ataque de celos -totalmente justificado, dice Jason-, en el cual Robin decide mostrarles un par de razones muy gráficas a ciertos Super-fan-Boy y al hombre-máquina sobre que la ninja de pelo rosa está muy fuera de su alcance.

Si eso significa besarla descaradamente con la totalidad de la Liga De La Justicia mirando, que así sea.)

El momento más torpe de todos es al otro día cuando la luz del sol les da en la cara y se dan cuenta de todo lo que han avanzado en una noche, de niños solitarios a tontos amantes adolescentes, absolutamente leales el uno para el otro, con los labios hinchados después de aprender a besarse por primera vez. No obstante, a pesar de la torpeza y la inocencia del primer intento, es el ritmo de sus propias vidas y experiencias que los llevan a ser estudiantes rápidos, adaptativos. Es un alivio para ambos porque se dan cuenta que siguen siendo los mismos amigos de antes, compañeros en el crimen de siempre, sólo que con beneficios agregados.

Una vez, su relación de amistad comenzó lento y suave como la llama de una vela, el romance en cambio arde violento, brillante y caliente, al punto en que él la empuja entre los rincones de las calles solitarias de Gotham y procede a quitarle la respiración a base caricias de sus dedos y el roce de sus labios. Se descubren, experimentar que está bien, lo que el otro le agrada, sin conciencia del tiempo causando que más de una vez hayan llegado tarde a las misiones de Batman. Sólo por Alfred, gracias a Dios por él, quien es como una madre sabelotodo para Robin, es capaz de milagrosamente mentalizar el momento exacto en que las cosas arden entre ambos e interrumpe con una llamada para que ninguno pierda el enfoque y tengan que enfrentar la indignidad del hombre murciélago.

Sakura sonríe a todo esto, es como un tesoro secreto muy mal guardado pero es suyo, su persona preciosa con su familia adorablemente disfuncional, es todo lo que quiere proteger.

Pasan dos, tres, cuatro meses juntos y cada segundo es algo valioso, no están pegados a cada momento, tienen que compaginar sus vidas con sus obligaciones, ya que si hay algo que Jason ama más que nada es ser Robin y Sakura jamás se interpondría aunque sus horas libres se materialice en sólo unas cuantas los martes, jueves y sábados en la noche, sentados en la barra del restaurant de fideos chinos de pésima calidad. De la misma manera Jason da ese guiño suave de entendimiento cada vez que su chica va corriendo a tratar una emergencia médica.

De forma externa hay más problemas que los comienzan a ahogar, aunque la pelirosa fue totalmente sincera a Jason sobre todo le que sucedió en su corta estadía en la Liga De Asesinos, no puede evitar tensarse al ver que Brusce Wayne quiere, inusualmente, formalizar una relación con Talia AlGhu, presentada con el nombre de Miranda Tate a la sociedad. Ambos adolescentes inquietos y sospechosos se quedan rígidos, atentos a cada movimiento de la mujer bonita pero aterradora con una mente digna del más sádico general militar. La paranoia es una reacción instintiva y aún más cuando Talia, tan suave como un cuchillo les habla con insinuaciones; hay una desquiciada afiliación fraterna que esa mujer añora aparte de poseer al caballero oscuro. Talia también la desea como familia, llamando a la ninja medico 'hermana menor'.

Es escalofriante lo mucho que los AlGhu la toman como una de los suyos, insistiendo que la línea Shinobi se mantiene sólo y únicamente en la sangre de Ra Alghu.

" _Los Assasins eran parte de la línea de los shinobis—le dijo Ra cuando la reclutó —. Sólo que los shinobis se embarcaron en el Oriente y los assasins en el Occidente. Fácilmente podría llamar a los shinobis mis hermanos, somos la misma familia, el mismo origen, el mismo_ _ **clan**_ _. Tú pequeño ser no eres un humano cualquiera, eres como nosotros, parte de nosotros, una AlGhu pura. Tienes el honor de compartir mi sangre más que mis propios hijos. Una assasins completa traída por los dioses de las amazonas."_

(Siendo sincera Sakura sería tentada a ser parte de ellos, el real concepto del clan shinobi podía aplastar cualquier cosa que ha tenido con Diana y Donna si no fuera por Inner que la detiene a cada momento, repitiéndole, insistiéndole que Naruto, Kakashi o Sasuke no hubieran deseado todo esto, recordándole el honor de su real familia, muerta siglos atrás.)

Todo finalmente se resuelve cuando Talia lucha contra Batman, provocando un divorcio ambiguo e incluso abortando el supuesto hijo que habían fecundado, lo que la sepulta como un ser aberrante para la familia murciélago.

El tiempo sigue pasando luego de esto, incluso, como pareja, se las arreglan para sacar de la depresión a Brusce invitándolo a una de sus citas para comer ramen. El señor Wayne se compromete solemnemente con Sakura para traerle el mejor bol de Ramen directo de Japón cuando tenga la oportunidad, ya que se apiado de ella al probar lo malo de la comida instantánea que está siendo sometida con Jason a su lado.

Su relación tiene seis meses, la mitad de un año y Sakura quiere celebrar como una niña pero no todo sale como lo espera.

 _(...A veces las relaciones tienen momentos malos.)_

Sakura llega a Gotham esa semana antes de la fecha original de su vuelo. Jason no respondido ninguno de sus mensajes y aunque eso era algo fuera de lo normal, no era una celopata para impulsarla a tomar un vuelo a las tres de la mañana y comprobar si la estaba engañando. No, el motivo de no haber comido, hackear los sistemas informáticos de una aerolínea para obtener un vuelo a Gotham a las tres A.M y haber dejado un caso médico a la mitad, es un simple mensaje pregrabado en el buzón de mensajes. Ni siquiera dura un minuto pero es aprovechado a la totalidad por Bárbara, la Batgirl que cada día está menos activa, suplicando que a la chica con las manos que curan todo venga a Gotham.

La pelirosa casi espera lo peor, Batman no es de los que piden ayuda y aún ha pasado un corto tiempo del incidente de Talia AlGhu, y por todo lo que sabe, Sakura no puede garantizar la seguridad de Batman y Robin con esa mujer despechada rondando. Pero no es Talia la que provoca el problema, el ignoto es el ex siquiatra del manicomio de Arkham, especializado en la terapia del miedo Jonathan Crane, El Espantapájaros.

Sakura tiene que recurrir a Inner para que controle sus genuinas emociones; la ansiedad y el dolor se hacen una bola apretada y se envía muy – _muy-_ adentro, mientras una capa de amarga insensibilidad la recubre cuando Bárbara le comenta lo que ha sucedido.

Robin ha perdido el control y ha ido por la banda de traficantes de personas, algo que ya ha sucedido en más de una vez. El odio de Robin por los traficantes y violadores es algo que ya es notado en los suburbios de Gotham, hay incluso un rumor de que este violento Robin ha roto la regla de oro de Batman y ha asesinado a un violador psicópata que provocó la muerte de una niña.

Con la relación tensa entre ambos, Batman va tras su protegido pero todo resulta solo una trampa en las cloacas donde investigan las pistas de la trata de personas; el olor a podrido se entremezcla con los químicos que se meten por cada poro de la piel y te hacen sufrir las peores pesadillas al dormir. El miedo es un arma sutil, aún más con la hábil manipulación del Espantapájaros que desea volver loco al dúo maravilla aparentemente quebrado. Se toma unos cuántos días donde el dúo persigue las pistas de la banda criminal sin saber que Crane estaba envenenando su aliento y sometiéndolos a pesadillas constantes.

 _'En el aire, se siente como un veneno.'_ es lo último cuerdo que Sakura escucha de parte de Batman hasta que todo se va al diablo.

La unión de la droga del miedo, el odio natural de Jason y la incomodidad de Batman se inflama como una mezcla explosiva y los hace luchar entre ellos mientras que los demás criminales atacan. Al final es Batgirl y Nigthwing quien los detiene, ahora Sakura o _Konoha_ la que tiene que tratar con las secuelas del miedo en su siquis.

Sakura absorbe inhalaciones lentas y medidas, tratando de contener el creciente pánico que se estrella en su garganta cuando examina a sus pacientes. Las secuelas físicas de una pelea no es algo que le moleste, ella puede tratar con el rostro hinchado del chico que ama porque se ha metido en una pelea, puede arreglárselas con las costillas y huesos rotos, con las balas y pulmones perforadas. Lo que ella no puede tratar son los gritos desesperados que fragmentan su alma dándole escalofríos del peor tipo. Ambos están amarrados gracias a Dick y a Alfred, incluso si Batman no es de los que se quejan, a Brusce le gusta sufrir en silencio con los puños y párpados apretados, mordiéndose el labio para no desgarrar su garganta a gritos. Es Robin quien la asusta.

Es Jason el mismo que se aferra desesperadamente a su mano pensando que no es real y que todo es un sueño inducido por las pesadillas.

 _"Piensa positivo_ " se grita mentalmente Sakura mientras sus manos brillan con un resplandor verde para restaurar las conexiones neuronales sobre-estimuladas. _"Él es inteligente, es Robin, el más rápido, instintivo, que exige respuestas. Que cuestiona la autoridad, porque tienen las bolas para hacerlo, es_ _ **mi**_ _Jay, él puede hacer esto"_

Confía ciegamente incluso si su Jay se ve tan herido que es irreconocible en un caos de azul y púrpura.

Sakura restaura todo, pero no son sus poderes en el control del chakra o mente prodigio para la medicina lo que ayuda, son todas las horas que se sienta en una silla incómoda al lado de la cama de su alma gemela, apretándole la mano tan fuerte como él desea, asiéndole saber que estaba aquí, que lo ha prometido.

 _('No te abandonare nunca')_

Una semana después Jason despierta más lúcido que antes, con la chica que tiene los rayos solares atrapados en el cabello recostada a su lado y una música distante que proviene de unos auriculares olvidados. Ve la forma en que la cara de Sakura parece tener las lágrimas secas marcadas y la mano apretada a la suya.

Se apoya aún más en ella, agradecido de toda el alma. La pelirosa nota inconsciente el cambio de posición y se mueve por inercia, encajando ambos a la perfección, Jason podía oler el aroma débil de su perfume, mezclándose con su piel y el champú y el olor natural de su cuerpo. Ella olía a flores, aunque Jason no era lo suficientemente familiarizado con la naturaleza para saber cuáles eran.

— Sakura—murmurar casi sin voz y con los ojos húmedos, la boca pronuncia ese nombre como si fuera una oración, algo para salvar su vida —, gracias...

Sakura se desliza silenciosamente en las sombras del sueño y lo abraza aún más fuerte. Ella ni siquiera necesita su agradecimiento.

En su relación hay momentos malos, como este, o como la vez que arruinaron el microondas de Alfred tratando de calentar helados o cuando los celos infantiles les ciega por momentos. Al final del día siempre terminan llegando al mismo punto, a la misma respuesta, su razón para seguir con vida. Su hogar poco a poco se vuelto el otro y no pueden, por nada de este mundo, que _esto_ les sea arrebatado. No pueden perderlo.

 _._

 _(Hay momentos buenos también.)_

Ella se apoya en el hueco de su brazo y escuchan canciones en una radio lejana. Van camino a Gotham luego que la chica lo arrastró para ver el mundo en su semana de vacaciones.

El olor a flores lo sigue mareando, tal como ese día que despertó en sus brazos.

—Jay, ¿Tú seguirás queriéndome incluso si ya no soy joven ni hermosa? —Sakura le pregunta de repente con voz muy baja y cuando él la mira por su extraña pregunta se da cuenta que, escondida en su pecho, la cara de la pelirosa esta tan llena de terrible esperanza que le causa dificultad para respirar. Ella nota su incomodidad y agrega más para sí misma, avergonzada —. No es que alguna vez he tenido el alma joven para empezar...

Él recuerda la canción que escuchó hace unos meses cuando Sakura lo despierta de las pesadillas del miedo, recuerda esa nana y responde.

—… ¿Y tú cuando no quede nada más que mi alma dolida?—Ella lo mira con confusión, luego poco a poco comienza a sonreír, una sonrisa deslumbrante y desgarradora, que hace que todo de repente valga la pena, incluso recordar la letra de canciones melosas.

— Eso es romántico, Jay...

— Nunca se lo digas a Big bird —completa sólo para asegurarse pero siente las vibraciones de su risa para confirmarlo.

Hay momentos buenos también, que son la mayoría de los que poseen, tal como la canción que los marca o la vez que persiguen a Catwoman y realmente la atrapan, cosas simples como cenar con Alfred o ver una película con Brusce o salir con Dick y Kory. Es estos momentos donde las resoluciones se fortalecen.

' _No puedo perderla_ ' Jason se repite cada vez que atraviesan estos momentos. ' _E_ _s demasiado preciosa, demasiado importante para que me la quiten de cualquier manera.'_

 _._

 _(Y a veces, a veces hay momentos ni buenos ni malos, simplemente ambiguos como si el mismo infierno les está persiguiendo.)_

— ¿Te vas?— Sakura cierra los párpados, pero luego mira hacia arriba con una expresión de alegría forzada, su sonrisa casi cegadora.

Jason nota la falsedad de esto sin siquiera recurrir a sus conocimientos detectivescos de Robin.

Ha pasado un año y cinco meses, es decir, diecisiete meses completos de estar oficialmente juntos pero gracias a los traumas y aventuras desde que eran niños se siente como toda una vida.

Y él la conoce, ya sea en esta vida o la que viene.

— Tengo que hacerlo

Sakura frunce el ceño, demasiado cansada para explotar en indignación por lo que se limita a mirarlo con ojos verdes y enojados.

— No. No tienes

— Es mi madre —comienza Jason con determinación terca que lo caracteriza—, necesito saber quién es

Si la semana pasada le hubieran dicho a Sakura que el viaje a Crime Ally iba a terminar esta forma, se abría retractado totalmente de su idea de visitarlo. En ese momento le pareció lo mejor, los problemas entre Brusce y Jason ya no eran tolerables, hasta el punto de entorpecer su propia relación.

Las cosas se habían roto finalmente desde que el villano El Joker le había disparado a la Batgirl Bárbara Gordon, dejándola en estado parapléjico demostrándole a Jason que habían ciertos criminales que no merecen el perdón.

Sakura siempre lo apoyaría, era una certeza absoluta, pero tampoco podía tapar el sol con un dedo y negar que los traumas de Jason _Todd_ estaban pasándole la cuenta.

 _"Es bueno cerrar el ciclo"_ había leído hace años cuando era médico de Konoha y quería ayudar a la salud metal de Sasuke y otros niños "A _veces es bueno despedirse del sitio que inicio todo"_

Así que siguiendo su propio consejo, Sakura había insistido en realizar un viaje a Crime Ally para cerrar el meollo sicológico que destruye la psiquis de su novio; Jason estuvo de acuerdo y ambos fueron al apartamento donde Catherine Todd murió y donde los actos de violencia de Willis Todd se hicieron presentes.

Sakura estaría esperando hasta el final, cuando terminará la jornada de culpa y odio, con los brazos abiertos para recibirlo. Lo esperaría para siempre, sabiendo que iba a volver a ella, pero ha aprendido que algunos casos la curación no se puede resolver con sus propias manos, por lo que toma su tiempo para mirar a otro lugar cuando él desea un tiempo a solas con su pena.

Cuando Sakura observa lejos la vecina amable viene y de cierta manera arruina las cosas.

— He rescatado esto—les dice mientras le entrega una caja de cartón mediana repleta de recuerdos—, antes de que los servicios sociales llegarán y el casero vendiera sus cosas.

(...Si hubiera sabido, Sakura no hubiera dicho ninguna palabra...)

— Este papel —la chica murmura sacando el certificado de nacimiento— ¿El nombre de tu madre no era Catherine?

Pero el nombre borrado en el espacio de la progenitora materna en ese certificado no empezaba con 'C', empezaba con 'S' y todo desde allí se fue cuesta abajo.

— Revise la agenda de Willis y hay sólo tres mujeres cuyos nombres comienzan con la letra S, con la base de datos de Batman podría saber dónde están, sólo...

— ¿Necesitas mi ayuda? — pregunta Sakura ya imaginándose invadiendo la Baticueva.

— No—Jason responde enseguida—. Puedo hacker la computadora, sólo quería... Quería que lo supieras.

Sakura se ve en tanto conflicto con todo el plan que Jason la abraza para calmarle los nervios, aún sin entender el gran problema de todo esto. Había hecho misiones mucho más largas y complejas para la Liga de la Justicia ¿Era tan diferente esto a cualquier misión de encontrar a algún sujeto desaparecido? Aunque este no era un simple sujeto, era su madre biológica.

Jason siente el aliento de su chica como soplado en la clavícula, una vez, dos veces, y luego la forma en que los hombros delicados cambian y caen.

— Shannaron —murmura Sakura con la boca apretada a la camiseta masculina correspondiendo al abrazo —, eres un dolor de trasero, Jason Wayne.

Él hace una mueca por el apellido pero decide ignorarlo, ya que pelirosa lo dice simplemente para hostigarlo. Jason está prevenido de que cada vez que ella pronuncia esa maldición en su idioma natal, él está caminando por la cuerda floja de una Sakura _muy_ violenta.

— Pero soy tu dolor de trasero —bromea para calmarla.

— Eso suena aún más horrible —ella murmura aparentemente aburrida pero con una leve sonrisa —... y pervertido

Ni siquiera es una tarde digna para bromear, todo es gris y oscuro, totalmente arruinado. El plan del actual Robin era ir al tradicional puesto de fideos chinos para crear una ocasión agradable y así poder hablar de este tema sin que Sakura le rompa algunos huesos por su petulancia.

(Ella podía, y luego, mucho más tarde, dependiendo de su enojo, lo curaría.)

Pero nada estaba funcionando hoy, el puesto está cerrado por decreto del comité de salud de Gotham. Se habían quedado viendo el cartel de clausurado los suficientes minutos para sentir una gota caer y luego otra y otra.

Quedaron varados en la orilla de un rincón techado viendo como la lluvia cae. Suena más romántico de lo que era en realidad, Gotham era una ciudad sucia y sin preocuparse por el alcantarillado las calles se inundan fácilmente acarreando basura. La humedad y niebla se juntan cargadas de smog triste y gris en todos los sentidos, impregnado incluso la capa más gruesa de ropa, dejándolos tiritando de frío.

Las lluvias de Gotham son tal como la vida de su gente, inesperadamente traicioneras con un gusto por bañar en agua a los desprevenidos y desafortunados, tal como esta pareja de adolescentes que habían perdido su paraguas en una lucha para evitar un asalto mientras venían en camino al restaurante.

Sakura se separa de él desganada, como si no quisiera enfrentar está realidad pesimista y a Jason le hace gracia que se vea como una niña malcriada que no podido cumplir un deseo. Ya está lo suficientemente irritada por lo que para la salud de ambos, física y mental, prefiere desconocer la expresión de malvada diversión de su novio y centrarse en deshacer la cola de caballo que oprimía su pelo.

— Esto no se ve bien—Sakura sugiere ahora aun más frustrada ya que ni siquiera su cabello le hace caso a sus designios —, mejor pidamos un taxi y volvamos a la mansión Wayne

Jason hace una mueca por la sugerencia, ella lo mira interrogante por lo que contesta.

— Brusce está en casa con una nueva novia hoy

Eso es suficiente para saber que no serán bienvenidos está noche. Alfred está lejos en una visita a Inglaterra, y Bárbara... No estaba en condiciones de aguantarlos en el hospital, sin contar que las horas de visitas ya se habían terminado. Por lo que los deja técnicamente abandonados en la calle a su suerte con toda una noche libre para hacer lo que quieran. Eso es lo que Jason piensa hasta que Sakura salta a la lluvia.

Los mechones de pelo rosa se le adhieren a la cara y sus labios se le ven aún más rojos e hinchados ya que ella en su anterior ataque de nervios se los había mordido. La lluvia le adhiere los jeans ajustados oscuros a sus maravillosas piernas como una segunda piel y tiene que mirar a otro lado para concentrarse porque el fuego interno sigue ardiendo aún con más intensidad que antes. Esta vez no es sólo el cariño lo que desea, es todo, marcarla, hacerla suya para siempre.

Simplemente quería estar con ella todos los días y despertar a su lado todas las mañanas. Pero también quería... Él quería ser quien la hace pedir más y empujarla al borde del abismo del placer.

Jason suspira y tira el pelo hacia atrás, cada vez es más difícil controlar sus impulsos. No era como si fueran terriblemente inocentes, había una tensión tangible sobre la piel que esperaba a ser explotada a la primera oportunidad.

— ¿Qué haces aún parado allí? —Ella pregunta terriblemente ignorante, como siempre a ese dilema que lo aqueja— Tengo una idea, acompáñame

— Sak, darse un baño de lluvia ácida no es una buena manera de arreglar las cosas

— No, tonto—los ojos de Sakura brillan mucho más animada que antes cuando él da un paso bajo la lluvia, entrelaza sus dedos para guiarlo—. Un gatito me dio una opción para los momentos en que no tenga hacia dónde ir y necesite donde quedarme.

Jason no dijo nada a petición de su novia, incluso si ella lo llevo corriendo bajo la lluvia a una antigua locación apartada.

Oh... Había estado en ese lugar como Robin ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Reconoció el edificio de departamentos de cuatro niveles, era de las antiguas construcciones de Gotham hechas para ser viviendas para la clase trabajadora. Con su exterior de granito gris y acero negro cubierto de grafitis, no llamaba particularmente la atención, casi parecía abandonado pero Batman y Robin sabía que este edificio era propiedad de una notoria ladrona internacional, el cuarto piso era la casa de seguridad de Selina Kyle, Catwoman. El departamento rara vez utilizaba la ladrona y ahora aún menos luego de que hace unos meses Batman la arresto en el mismo lugar, perdiendo el valor de ser un refugio seguro para ella.

Jason rodó los ojos cuando Sakura saco un llavero de gatito con antifaz conectado a una llave. Era tan típico.

— Te preguntaría de cómo sabes de este lugar pero ¿No eres una especie de seudo hija para Catwoman? Confraternizas mucho con el enemigo

Sakura soltó una risa, Selina había sido su amiga desde el principio, la mujer entendió con gusto que podía romper de una forma rápida los nervios de Batman y Wonderwoman al asociarse con la joven heroína. También el hecho que Sakura no era particularmente conocida por ser tan 'perfecta' como Diana y Donna, ayudaba a que Catwoman le encantará.

Selina odiaba las figuras moralmente intachables de esas mujeres, el mismo nombre 'mujer maravilla' le daba urticaria. Según la ladrona esos ejemplos perfección hacían ver a las mujeres normales que si tenían necesidades reales como unos peludos troll sin gracia, por lo que cuando Catwoman se encontró con la segunda generación de 'chica maravilla' y esta era una especie de punk sin reglas la amo totalmente, acogiéndola en su seno para la indignación total de Diana, incluso de Donna y toda la comunidad de héroes.

— Mis intenciones son puramente inocentes —la chica responde con falsa seriedad mientras pasan al vestíbulo— ¿Además no eres el chico maravilla? Eres tú el que confraterniza con una mala influencia como yo

El apartamento estaba abandonado y casi descuidado, no había ningún mueble gracias a la incautación policiaca a excepción de un sillón largo y mullido que sí estaba a nombre de Catwoman.

— La diferencia es que mis intenciones _no_ _son_ puramente inocentes —le responde Jason a su oído de una manera rápida ya que Sakura lo espanta como a una mosca.

No necesitaban la luz eléctrica porque la pared principal estaba hecha de puro vidrio sutilmente polarizado y pilares de acero negro dejando entrar la luz de la tarde iluminada por ocasionales rayos.

Sakura inhala el aire del lugar y luego lo bota en un suspiro contenido, ella puede hacerse la desentendida a las palabras de su novio aunque probablemente eran más ciertas de lo que esperaba. No era tonta, las intenciones dejaron de ser castas o infantiles entre ellos desde su cumpleaños número dieciséis, tampoco iba a negar que gran parte de este cambio era su responsabilidad, la sensualidad se expresa entre ellos en los momentos menos esperados, como una corriente eléctrica haciéndolos cada vez más asertivos a lo que el otro desea. Sakura se muerde el labio nerviosa, la mente racional le dice que trajo a Jason a este lugar para hablar de su loco plan de dejar a Batman para ir por la ingrata de su madre biológica, pero otra parte, su intuición femenina le dice que aproveché y grabe en fuego cada parte del chico que ama en su memoria, como si...como si hubieran llegado a un límite de tiempo.

La decisión es automática y Sakura se deshace totalmente del nudo que sostiene su pelo largo, de chaqueta de cuero y botas, dejándola sólo con jeans y una camiseta ajustada manga corta color gris oscuro con el logotipo de AC/DC en rojo. Jason podía ver que el agua la había empapado hasta el sujetador y descaradamente está vez no iba a apartar la mirada, el hecho de que su novia era una joven atractiva con curvas que podrían hacer llorar a ejércitos de hombres probablemente tenía mucho que ver con ello. Cuando Sakura se vuelve hacia él con una mirada que no sabría clasificar y luego sonríe atrevidamente posando una mano sobre su cadera de manera condescendiente, Jason podría decir que ella tenía el control total de su vida.

— ¿Qué? —La pelirosa se mofa mientras alza una ceja—, ¿Eres valiente para ir en una búsqueda loca de una desconocida y no para besarme? Aún estoy enojada contigo, Wayne

Automáticamente la atrajo entre sus brazos y la besó. Ella dejó escapar este pequeño ruido en tono alto, sorprendida por las ansias escondidas que se muestran en aquel beso. Él empuja los labios abiertos con la lengua y le reclama. La besa desesperadamente con un poco de miedo de que la pelirosa se vaya a retractar pero Sakura no lo hace, al contrario, ella pone las manos alrededor de su cuello y...Batman podría condenarlo ahora porque no iba a parar tan fácil luego de _aquel_ sonido que acaba de hacer.

Caminan sin gracia hasta el centro de la habitación, pateando puerta cerrada, las manos de Jason se encuentran ya sobre su cintura, con los dedos haciendo círculos sobre la piel de cadera. Ella gimió. La besó profundamente.

— Pensé que estabas enojada conmigo —pregunta sin poder evitarlo en un jadeo cuando llegan al borde del sillón.

— Aún lo estoy —Sakura le dice entre besos pero Jason puede ver su nerviosismo—, sólo tienes suerte hoy

Se ríe y apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella. Sus piernas lo empujaron más cerca del sillón cayendo ambos sin ninguna gracia cosa que los divierte por un momento.

Sí. Darle las llaves del departamento fue la mejor idea que Catwoman he tenido, en opinión de Jason, por supuesto.

Se preguntó vagamente si ella lo podía sentir lo que estaba provocando, si la forma en que ella lo estaba besando en respuesta significaba que podía ir más allá. Sus pulgares estaban rozando los al borde de sus pechos. Se sentía increíble.

Ellos han estado haciendo esto mucho últimamente. Besos que de repente se convierten en una sesión de besos con muchas caricias al límite de lo permitido. Al principio Jason intentó no hacer nada. Estaba demasiado inseguro para tocar a quien fue su compañera de juegos, su mejor amiga. Ya era bastante malo estar haciendo esto a las espaldas de Batman. Tocarla estaría más allá de lo prohibido.

Eso fue antes de que _ella_ comenzó a tocarlo. Por una parte Sakura tiene la memoria de su pasada vida adulta, aunque sonrojada niega tener _ese_ tipo de información, Inner Sakura bloqueo todos los recuerdos no aptos para su edad. O quizás era solamente era que la ojiverde es más arriesgada o valiente en el amor, porque son sus manos, esas manos pequeñas y tortuosa que le rasguñan la espalda, tocan su pelo, se extienden desde sus hombros hasta sobre el abdomen.

No tenía sentido decirle 'No' a Sakura teniendo en cuenta que todo su cuerpo gritaba 'Sigue' y ella era condenadamente terca para querer cumplir su deseo hasta que se dio por vencido. Estaba mal, pero ellos ya estaban mal desde el principio al desobedecer a Batman. Si vas a terminar pagando el precio al menos podrías cometer el delito, eso era lo Catwoman solía decir, y pensando en ello...

— Selina nos va a matar—comenta Jason más centrado en su tarea de marcar cada tramo de la piel del cuello, Sakura juega con su pelo y responde:

— Haremos que valga la pena.

Él gruñó de acuerdo contra su cuello, mordiendo la carne hasta que era un rojo furioso, provocándole gemidos suavemente con las ministraciones hábiles de la lengua y los dientes. El tiempo pierde su constancia mientras sienten algo que nunca habían experimentado, sus cuerpos presionados juntos, corazones palpitantes, los dedos en movimiento y las uñas roer en todas partes, hay una especie de sentimiento extraño que los llama a valorar cada segundo, que esto era algo único de apreciar, y debajo de toda la pasión desbordada también había miedo, ya que hay un mínimo instinto, un diminuto presentimiento de que esto quizás era una ocasión exclusiva.

La ropa se vuelve innecesaria y los nombres se comienzan a usar como un mantra, aún llueve contra la ventana pero el frío no es algo que pueda luchar con el ardiente deseo que se expresa está noche.

— Eres hermosa — le susurró Jason con una voz que nunca había oído antes. Y es entonces cuando la última barrera es rota entre ambos.

Ellos se mueven juntos.

Primero un suave balanceo que la pasión y adrenalina ayudarían a escalar en algo más duro y más rápido. Sakura se perdería a sí misma en él si era necesario, para demostrarle con todo su cuerpo todo lo que lo necesitaba, todo lo que quería entregarle, y Jason realmente por primera vez comprende el mensaje de todo lo que ella podría llegar a darle.

Entre medio de todos los gemidos y besos los 'te quiero' se vuelven 'te amo'.

* * *

¿Sabes?

Te necesito,

Para hacerme sonreír,

Para hacerme sentir,

...Para hacerme _olvidar_.

¿Te quedarías aquí conmigo?

...

 _ **(No te vallas.)**_

* * *

Sakura se despierta con la cara de su alma gemela enterrado en su cuello. Siente la curva de sus labios contra su piel caliente.

Él está sonriendo.

.

.

* * *

.

 **BITACORA DE PATRULLAJE. -** _MP3 128 Kbps 32000 Hz (médium Quality).-_

 **Año 2006, GOTHAM CITY, ESTADOS UNIDOS DE AMERICA.**

.

Nota de voz número 426:

" _Tomó tres semanas encontrar el almacén principal de la red de porno infantil. La redada estaba preparada, Robin y estábamos escondidos, esperando los refuerzos policiales. De repente mi compañero pierde la paciencia, así ocurre, algunas veces. Debí saber que algo así podría suceder. Robin... Jason Todd... Ha estado actuando de manera extraña últimamente. Muy temperamental. Resentido. Imprudente. Esa actitud va a matarlo._

 _Me pregunto si lo he iniciado como mi compañero incluso antes de lo necesario._

 _No creo que ha superado de muerte de sus padres."_

.

Nota de voz número 431:

" _El Joker ha escapado de Arkham, aunque lo he intentado, no aceptan mis sugerencias para modernizar las normas de seguridad de las instalaciones del manicomio que resguarda a ese sociópata."_

.

Nota de voz número 444:

" _Jason no es apto para continuar siendo Robin, he decidido prohibirle salir a patrullar mientras no sea solucionado el problema psicológico que han dejado sus padres biológicos."_

.

 _Nota de voz número 449:_

" _He investigado el recinto que la noche anterior fue visto el Joker, es un galpón que ha resguardado algo grande, un arma. El espectrómetro me ha rebelado mi peor miedo, los niveles de radiación son demasiado altos."_

.

Nota de voz número 456:

" _Jason ha desaparecido. Pero hay una emergencia aun mayor, un aparato nuclear en manos de ese loco._

 _Opciones..._

 _¿Me quedó en Gotham para hacerme responsable del chico como su guardián? ¿O voy tras el loco y su arma nuclear?_

 _Es dolorosamente obvio que camino debo seguir, la pregunta es..._

 _¿Cómo podré vivir con esta decisión?"_

 _._

 _Nota de voz número 460:_

" _El principal socio del Joker se ha visto en el Líbano."_

.

* * *

.

.

.

Se siente como el magma.

La suma de la presión y las elevadas temperaturas vuelve una masa a las rocas fundidas mientras las mantienen en las capas más profundas de la Tierra. Un fenómeno físico de la naturaleza que se asemeja justamente a lo que siente cada vez que hacen el amor. Sus músculos se funden a fuego ardiente dejando el nervio expuesto que siente todo lo que Sakura le regala, cada suspiro..., cada gemido...

No existe forma que pueda renunciar a esto.

— ¿Jay? —Sakura le llama mientras sorbe su jugo de frutas. Él le sonríe por inercia dejando el folleto de turístico que muestra un volcán en erupción, sinceramente, últimamente tenía el cerebro hecho papilla.

— Nada. Sólo estaba pensando

Sakura alza una ceja interrogante y Jason tiene que morderse el interior de la mejilla para que su cara no se vuelva culpable y delate que simplemente estaba recordando en lo que habían hecho la noche anterior...o esta mañana...o hace tres hor-

— ¡Jay, ya basta! —ella salta de su silla solo para piñizcar su mejilla interrumpiendo con éxito la corriente de recuerdos frescos; el pelinegro se ríe de su cara absolutamente avergonzada, definitivamente Sakura tiene una idea de lo que estaba pensando— ¡Centrémonos en el tema! ¿Una agente secreto? ¿Una mercería? Sin ofender Jay pero tu padre se juntaba con puras maniáticas peligrosas.

La libreta de Willis Todd poseía solamente tres nombres de mujeres cuyos nombres inician con la letra S. Además junto a la baticomputadora y contactos de información que su novia –increíblemente- tenía con la CIA y el FBI (Jason no quiere saber por qué ni cómo. Al menos por ahora) las habían encontrado.

 _A Sharmim Rose._ Emigrada a Israel y actualmente trabaja para el servicio secreto israelí.

 _Shiva Woosan_. Una dama con un oscuro pasado, sospechosa de ser mercenaria y que ópera desde el Líbano.

Y la doctora _Shelia Haywood_ quien trabaja en Etiopía combatiendo el hambre.

Una de ellas tres podría ser su madre biológica (o _quizás no,_ una parte oscura de la mente de Jason le susurra, sin embargo prefiere mantener la fe de que existe alguien más a quien recurrir, alguien vivo.

 _...Alguien que no lo comparé a cada instante con una imagen perfecta del primer Robin_.)

— Quien sabe— Jason juega con su bebida de ron con cola aparentemente sin ofenderse por el comentario de su novia —. Quizás he heredado ese gusto por las mujeres peligrosas

Debajo de la mesa Jason recibe una patada en la rodilla y disimula la mueca dolor, Sakura era una sádica; no obstante ninguno tiene tiempo para seguir jugueteando, una mujer de estatura media y cabello corto azabache sale de la cafetería en la cual estaban desayunando, con ella va un hombre corpulento y de traje elegante.

Ella es Sharmim Rose, la primera que habían localizado.

Sakura sonríe con gracia mientras que Jason esboza una expresión encantadora al pedir la cuenta. Es ineludible, no solo Batman entrenó a Jason, Robin es un chico observador y no puede evitar asimilar los sutiles movimientos ninjas de Sakura, dándole una maestría en el sigilo, la clave era la confianza.

Caminan detrás de los dos sospechosos pero no necesariamente por las mismas calles, los habían estado espiando y saben que se dirigen a un hotel de poca monta.

— Mmm... Se me hace conocido —murmura Jason al agudizar la vista pero el hombre que acompaña a Sharmim tiene un sombrero estilo mafioso italiano que impide verlo con claridad.

— Sharmim está en un operativo— la Sakura responde con tranquilidad, la forma en que la mujer coqueteaba era obviamente para sacarle información a ese tipo—. Quizás sea un delincuente conocido en América.

La ilusión del genjutsu de Sakura los oculta con facilidad, haciendo que la gente los vea como si fueran típicos ciudadanos, por lo que los dos adolescentes no tienen miedo a seguir a la agente secreto cuando ella y su acompañante arrancan un automóvil del hotel para ir en dirección a los terrenos áridos y deshabilitados. Mientras la chica espera a que su novio saque su preciosa moto 4x4, la kunoichi puede sentir por un instante un chakra conocido, una presencia que no esperó estar aquí, suspira y decide no decir nada por _ahora,_ Jason está demasiado nervioso como para tratar con... _Esa_ persona. La pelirosa prefiere rodearlo con sus brazos y estrecharlo fuerte para no caerse de la motocicleta, disfrutando sin palabras la chispa y calidez que se expresa cada vez que se tocan.

Su mutua conexión se ha vuelto de demasiado inusual, adictiva, que incluso Inner tiene que admitir a regañadientes que _esto_ algo mucho más potente que lo que había sentido hacia Sasuke en el pasado. Quizás solo era la suma de que estaban juntos desde el principio o que era su única persona que realmente valoraba más que nada en este feo mundo, ya que Sakura lo amaba con tanta intensidad que el pasado se vuelve un eco vago. La joven se apoya contra la espalda de Jason y el cuero frio de la chaqueta le pica en contra de la mejilla, no quiere abrir los ojos dejando descansar su frente sobre el hombro sintiendo el pulso de él cerca de su oído. Ella escucha con calma que las palpitaciones de Jason bajan a una velocidad normal, sonríe más para sí misma un poco presuntuosa ¿Quién hubiera pensado que el más rebelde Robin se calma con solo un abrazo?

— Nunca salgas de casa sin tu Batcinturón — se burla Jason en voz baja imitando la voz de Brusce, aun así, es un muy buen consejo de Batman, por lo que el mini GPS de Robin puede detectar la base de insurgentes a unos cinco kilómetros más adelante, se detienen ya que incluso el genjutsu no podría protegerlos de los radares modernos, así que continúan a pie.

— Espera —Sakura saca de su mochila el traje de Robin, Jason había preferido dejarlo en casa como símbolo del abandonó al ideal de 'Batman y Robin' pero por la forma que los hombros del pelinegro caen y una leve sonrisa nostálgica se acomoda en su cara, Sakura sabe que hizo lo correcto al traerlo —. Si entramos a una pelea será como se debe.

Robin le acomoda un mechón de cabello suelto, un toque adoración pura que hace que sonrojar a la chica aunque esto sea solo un gesto inocente.

— ¿Tú y yo contra el mundo, Wondergirl?— Dice Jason con desafío y lealtad absoluta, él podría prometerle el mundo y le creería. Sakura se para de puntillas y rozan sus labios por un efímero instante, aun así el calor se mantiene como una marca caliente.

— Eso es tan cliché, Robin.

No hay más palabras y el perfecto equipo se desliza a las instalaciones llenas de soldados de una facción militaristas que deseaba tomarse el país a la fuerza en nombre de su dios. Eso no es algo que los inquiete, lo que los sorprende es ver un misil nuclear montando en un lanzador de cohetes, pero hay algo peor, Robin es el primero en reconocerlo, al hombre vestido de turista y camisa hawaiana, una antítesis a su personaje.

¡Ese es el **Joker** con un _puto misil nuclear!_

— Esto es malo...

Esa frase no es suficientemente grande para abarcar la complejidad de esta situación. Ambos se quedan quietos, como estatuas y escuchan al Joker intentado vender el misil que el mismo robo, desmanteló y armó a los terroristas.

— Por supuesto que se me hacía conocido— susurra Jason al identificar al hombre que esta con Sharmim—. Es uno de los condenados lame botas del Joker

— Tranquilo Robin — le responde la kunoichi apretando su mano, ahora ella entiende porqué sintió la presencia de _él_ en este lugar. Siendo sincera Sakura se decepciona levemente, esperaba que Brusce hubiera venido en pos de su hijo y no de un maníaco homicida aunque la lógica de _Batman_ es demasiado aplastante para que _Brusce_ pueda ir libremente en un arranque emocional.

Y no tiene que esperar mucho más, Batman salta a la pelea, Sakura mira hacia un lado cuando oye a Robin aguardar su aliento por la sorpresa, no puede evitarlo, el joven se mueve en sincronía como si hubieran estado organizados desde el principio, inconscientemente no puede abandonar nunca a su maestro.

Si el héroe oscuro se sorprende por la presencia de su compañero no existen reacciones que lo demuestren, se mueve en simultaneidad con Robin y este con él. La muchacha niega con la cabeza, esos idiotas de padre e hijo son tal cual, hay una pequeña sonrisa que se extiende en sus labios, Sakura, la kunoichi, casi los compara con sus Sasuke y Naruto de antaño.

No esta vestida como Wondergirl así que extiende un genjutsu en su persona y detiene a unos cuantos que les quieren disparar a su novio y a Batman en la cabeza. Por su visión periférica ve al Joker huir y aunque quiere ir tras de él, el grito de Sharmim la hace cambiar de opinión, la posible madre de Jason está atrapada por el secuas del Joker que le apunta con un arma en la cabeza.

Sakura pude admitir abiertamente que es una perra egoísta con sus personas preciosas, así que no siente culpa al desconocer al Joker, la expresión angustiada de Jason le pesa más que el remordimiento de dejar ir a ese trastornado asesino. La joven se quita la aguja ninja, un seibon que mantiene su pelo en un nudo desordenado y lo lanza al hombre que amenaza a Sharmim, el arma atraviesa la muñeca de tal manera que el agresor probablemente nunca podrá sostener un arma con esa mano de nuevo, la propia agente secreto lo termina con un movimiento de Karate al lanzarlo por arriba de su hombro.

La mujer le regala una sonrisa agradecida a Sakura, a diferencia de Batman que frunce el ceño abiertamente a la kunoichi, al hombre murciélago no le gustan sus métodos 'sangrientos'. Sin embargo no tienen tiempo para sentirse ofendida por lo hipócrita que puede ser Batman, porque el misil nuclear explota con una explosión de calor que los empuja a todos hacia atrás. El joker era pésimo para re-armas misiles o el muy condenado lo hizo adrede, nadie puede decir.

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?— Batman pregunta con voz de hierro cuando las cosas se calman, Jason se para rápidamente frente a su novia para desviar la fulminante mirada molesta de su maestro.

— No es tu problema

— Robin, hice una pregunta

Sakura suspira. Si, una versión deformada pero pelean con la misma intensidad que Naruto y Sasuke. La médico-ninja deja que ellos discutan entre ellos en una esquina apartados mientras que ella se acerca a Sharmim para presentarse y curar sus heridas.

— ¿Podemos hacerte unas cuantas preguntas?— pide con voz amable la ojiverde sintiendo la presencia del dúo acercándose.

— Si no es información clasificada

" _Mujer inteligente"_ piensa Sakura, la señora le recuerda un poco a su antigua amiga Ino, por lo que continúa más afable:

— ¿Alguna vez has tenido un hijo en Gotham?

La expresión confundida de Sharmim es suficiente para descártala de su lista de " _Posibles madres de Jay_ " pero aun así prefiere escucharla fuerte y claro.

— Yo no he tenido hijos

Jason suspira decepcionado y de cierta forma Sakura también, quería terminar prontamente este problema que le da tan mala espina, además la mujer se ve agradable y ruda.

Batman ignorante a la obvia desilusión de ambos adolescentes procedió a continuar con el caso, interrogando unos minutos más a la agente secreto israelí, sin nada de información útil se cansa y ordena la retirada.

En unas horas más ya están nuevamente donde habían empezado, en la cafetería con folletos de volcanes.

— Ya te explique mi motivación del porqué estoy aquí —Jason comienza con el argumento con los brazos cruzados, Sakura está incómodamente entre medio de ambos Waynes como una sutil mediadora.

— Una búsqueda de tu _posible_ madre biológica —se nota que Brusce quiere preguntar _'¿y para qué? ¿No soy suficiente?'_ pero su orgullo es demasiado grande para expeler esas palabras—. Alguien que no necesariamente puede estar en esa lista que tienes

— Puede ser, pero tengo esa sensación de que estoy en lo correcto—se defiende Jason testarudamente. Sakura quiere golpear su frente o la frente de ambos pelinegros contra la mesa— ¿Y tú? Tiene que ver con ese payaso ¿No?

Brusce especula mirando a los dos, principalmente a Jason, que con lo tenaces que son no iban a aceptar un 'no' por respuesta.

— Había una amenaza nuclear, el Joker había robado ese misil. Seguía la pista de Peter Brando, el secuas del Joker que me llevó hasta aquí

Los labios de Jason se quedan en una línea tensa, Sakura lo comprende y toca su pierna por debajo de la mesa, él llego a la misma conclusión, no había venido por su deber de padre, sino como Batman.

Siempre Batman primero.

— Seguro, Brusce... No tiene nada de glamoroso perseguir a alguien que huyó

La kunoichi sólo los observa la disputa del dúo maravilla, un confrontación de _"No es justo de tu parte, Jason_ ", o " _¡No me importa!"_ Y otras cuantas frases más. Sinceramente ambos son unos retrasados emocionalmente estreñidos que no son capaces de percibir más allá de sus miopes opiniones. Así como Sakura se auto designó como la mediadora, sumándole que ha tenido que aguantar sus estúpidos argumentos, se levanta en silencio sin que ellos la noten y procede a golpear la nuca de ambos hombres.

(La molesta mirada de Jason se parece a un cachorro apaleado, pero la expresión conmocionada de Brusce es absolutamente épica).

— Hablen como la gente civilizada —La voz de la ojiverde no da paso a una discusión, es una orden plana—, o la próxima vez el golpe irá más abajo y _más_ _abajo_ y sí, me atrevo a hacerlo.

El silencio es absoluto, incluso cuando Sakura se sienta nuevamente en su silla como una señorita y le pide un pastel de fresa a la camarera. Brusce carraspea, recuperando la compostura.

— No he cerraré el caso hasta que atrape al Joker pero ya no es prioridad. Ahora tendré que vigilarlos a ustedes

Jason tiembla de molestia en su silla, lo único que evita que salte hacia el hombre arrogante es que su novia tenía su mano firmemente agarrada debajo de la mesa calmando su rabia.

— Nadie pidió tu ayuda

— Ya usas mis recursos —responde Brusce sin problemas —. Con mi ayuda todo esto terminará más rápido

No sabe quién es más ciego. Brusce que no puede entender que esto es una llamada de atención de su protegido demandando algo de afecto o Jason que no ve que Brusce simplemente está preocupado, y siendo así otro debate se emprende, no obstante Sakura decide tomar un enfoque diferente esta vez, espera no arrepentirse de esto.

— Jason —el joven se calma asombrosamente cuando una mano suave le acaricia el hombro evitando el arrebatado de irritación. El toque sí no era rudo o tan enérgico como para responder como un endeble muñeco de trapo, era la dulzura la suficiente para pacificar la situación, perdiendo la esencia de la rabia que lo había impulsado a levantarse de la silla en el primer lugar. A pesar de que ya sabía de quién es la mano, sigue el brazo hacia arriba y se reúne con los ojos de Sakura brillantes de preocupación. — Jay, con Brusce aquí la investigación irá mejor.

Algo breve y horrorizado revolotea en las características del chico, como si ella lo estuviera traicionando por lo que la ninja medico continúa rápidamente:

— No creas que me he rendido y me enojaré mucho si piensas que a esta altura te abandonaría ¿Era una promesa de vida, no?

Jason se muerde el interior de su mejilla, volteando para mirar hacia la ventana tratando de ignorar el calor que se arrastra sobre sus mejillas. Los ojos de la chica brillan de diversión y calidez y Brusce se siente fuera de foco, un punto aparte fuera de la unión que ambos adolescentes demuestran. Sakura notando que ambos están dispuestos a escucharla prosigue:

— Creo que es una ocasión para que solucionen sus problemas y no me vengan con que no pasa nada. Necesitan tiempo a solas lejos de Gotham y de los desquiciados de sus habitantes— Incluso antes de que Brusce abriera la boca para objetar su plan, ella lo hace callar con el gesto de una mano— Yo cuidaré Gotham —Sakura esta vez disfruta de las miradas de curiosidad de ambos acomodándose petulantemente en su silla—, y Bat- _daddy_ , seguiré tus reglas del juego, prometo que no habrá heridos, además necesito investigar alguna manera de curar a Bárbara.

No hay argumentos que haga que cambie de opinión y eso se vuelve claro una vez que Jason se pasa toda la tarde tratando de convencerla para no irse, pero al atardecer de igual manera termina al final la carrera, donde el camino se desvía entre otra ciudad y al aeropuerto a unos treinta kilómetros.

Sakura se queda con su motocicleta mientras que Brusce espera en el auto, lo más probable para darles la sensación de intimidad.

El último de los rayos solares se desvanece en el cielo que es un lienzo de colores naranjas y rosas, dándole una luminiscencia especial a la chica que estaba comprobando su motocicleta con todo lo necesario para partir al aeropuerto. Ya sea la luz o que ya la comienza a extrañar tiene que admirar otra vez todo lo hermosa es era para él. Su largo pelo rosa fue barrido por encima del hombro, dándole una imagen a vista muy apreciada de su delgado cuello. Sus ojos eran la sombra brillante de color verde y sus labios eran tan perfectamente besables que se había encontrado a sí mismo observándola en más de una ocasión.

— No tienes por qué hacer esto— Jason estaba rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza con timidez, lo que le agrega al desastre que ha hecho el viento con su peinado, se veía lindo, casi tímido, mientras la mira a los ojos esperanzado de que cambie de opinión. Sakura apoya una mano en su mejilla fría, devolviéndole una sonrisa genuina, cálida y afectuosa, sacude la cabeza. Esta es la oportunidad para que Jason gane la aprobación de su padre y viceversa.

— Si debo. Tú eres el terco que insistió en esta misión, debes terminarla

— No se supone que fuera así —Robin sí podía hacer pucheros, Sakura se ríe para sí misma —. Si significa que debo dejarte sola entonces puedo terminar todo esto ahora

Sakura parpadeó, sin saber había oído lo correcto, él realmente estaba dispuesto a renunciar a la búsqueda de su progenitora para no abandonarla. Jason tiene una expresión seria y cautelosa, esperando su reacción. Incluso estaba mordiéndose el labio. Antes de que la ojiverde pudiera evitarlo las esquinas de su boca se curvan en una sonrisa amorosa por lo divertido y lindo se veía su novio de esa manera.

— Gracias, pero no gracias.

Otra vez Robin estaba haciendo pucheros y Sakura no podía ayudarse a sí misma para besarlo profundamente aunque Batman podría estar mirando. Envuelve sus brazos alrededor de él y lo jala más cerca. Con la punta de los dedos le rosa los contorno de su cara, ella entierra su cabeza en su pecho y siente la acaricia en su pelo suavemente.

La pelirosa se aleja, y se ven el uno al otro a los ojos. Ojos verde cálidos, derritiéndolo como el chocolate caliente en un día de lluvia; sus rostros estaban pulgadas de distancia, pudiendo sentir las respiraciones de cada uno. Las puntas de sus narices ya estaban en contacto entre sí. Todo lo que necesitaban era un empujón.

— ¿Qué es eso? —él susurra cuando siente a su pareja introducir algo al bolsillo de su chaqueta, ella se rie y responde tan cerca que sus labios se rozan en cada palabra.

— Pentotal sódico, el suero de la verdad, por si las cosas se ponen difíciles — la kunoichi tiene una mirada traviesa, sexy. Jason resopló, pero ella lo interrumpe con otro beso, no era justo esa la forma de manipularlo.

— Y con eso compruebas mi gusto heredado por las mujeres peligrosas

— Mujer — Sakura dice haciendo énfasis en que era una frase en singular, Jason le besa la mejilla y aclara:

— La única.

En respuesta la chica le regala la última sonrisa brillante, llena de diversión y agitó una mano con ligereza para despedirse de Brusce.

La ve desvanecerse en la noche.

.

* * *

.

.

"To: Kunoichi +5668765xxxx

¿Cómo estás?

¿Has llegado bien?

¿Has conseguido un boleto de avión? Ten cuidado, revisa quien está sentado cerca de ti, a los pasajeros, tienes todo mi permiso para patear culos si deseas.

11:01 P. M., 03 Oct."

 _._

 _"To:_ _Robin_ _+5668765xxxx_

 _Honey, apenas nos hemos separado por una hora, tranquilo, todo está bien._

 _Y sí, tengo un boleto, parto enseguida._

 _Y cariño... No necesito tu permiso para patear traseros_

 _11:18 P. M., 03 Oct."_

 _._

Los mensajes de textos los mantienen comunicados, ambos se aprovechan descaradamente de que la cuenta de teléfono está a nombre de la compañía Wayne. Los mensajes son lo más rápido de enviar, la señal de teléfono se pierde con facilidad en un lugar tan aislado y los teléfonos satelitales están a la mano de Batman como recurso para emergencia, ambos suplen la soledad con palabras.

.

"To: Kunoichi +5668765xxxx

Hoy vamos por Lady Shiva.

Está bien, ríete, puedo escuchar tu risa desde un continente al otro al tratar de pronunciar su nombre.

No me culpes si mi posible madre biológica tiene un nombre horrible.

Supongo que tendremos que aceptarlo (leíste bien, te incluyo)

Por cierto, el viejo dice que no te propases con los delincuentes.

Yo opino todo lo contrario, cariño~ ; )

8:44 A. M., 07 Oct."

 _._

 _"To:_ _Robin_ _+5668765xxxx_

 _Jajaj Batman se podría azul si lo sigues llamando viejo, has oído del karma? Algún día tus hijos te dirán de una manera peor por ser un irrespetuoso_

 _Y que Batdaddy no se preocupe, tengo a Alfred respirando en mi cuello para hacer todo bonito y sano._

 _10:07 A. M., 07 Oct."_

 _._

"To: Kunoichi +5668765xxxx

Perdón, la señal aquí es malísima, tengo que pararme sobre una roca en medio de la nada para enviarte un mensaje de texto y ni hablar del internet.

Por cierto, sobre lo que dijiste ellos no dirán nada porque estarás tú allí para enseñarles a ser inteligentes y no cabrear a su eternamente joven padre.

Te he dicho que te extraño?

Pues te extraño.

Y el viejo no es ni la mitad de agradable a la vista como tú lo eres al despertarte por la mañana

12:33 P. M., 7 Oct."

Sakura se sonroja y escribe una respuesta apresura...A pesar de que esta vestida con bata de doctora frente al comisionario Gordon y su hija explicándoles los procedimientos que se podrían hacer para restaurar la movilidad de la pelirroja. Bárbara al menos le sonríe un poco más animada, es tierno ver a su amiguita tan ansiosa.

No es la primera vez que pasa, los delincuentes de Gotham se enfrentan a Wondergirl II que a veces se detiene y prefiere contestar un mensaje de texto en vez de salvarlos de las trampas que la misma chica puso para atraparlos como animalitos del bosque.

.

"To: Kunoichi +5668765xxxx

Lady Shiva es una perra loca.

Sí, eso significa que no es mi madre, pero tampoco la quiero. Enserio, está loca, eso es un poco escalofriante, el patrón de "Willis Todd se junta de puras maniáticas y es heredado" puede ser cierto, quizás deba dormir asustado de ahora en adelante, quien sabe, quizás una chiflada de pelo rosa me mate mientras duermo.

14:53 P. M., 9 Oct."

.

 _"To:_ _Robin_ _+5668765xxxx_

 _Muy gracioso Little Wing, muy gracioso..._

 _Voy a pintar tu motocicleta color rosa solamente por eso._

 _De todas formas, ¿qué paso?_

 _16:11 P. M., 7 Oct."_

.

"To: Kunoichi +5668765xxxx

Primero la mercenaria maniática se hospedaba en el mismo hotel de mala suerte que Sharmim, ¡y la tuvimos buscando cinco días! Tienes que darme tus contactos misteriosos.

Y luego, nos dicen en la recepción que la mujer había sido secuestrada, ni modo, Robin tiene que ir a salvar el día.

20:21 P. M., 7 Oct."

 _._

 _"To:_ _Robin_ _+5668765xxxx_

 _...Jay_

 _20:23 P. M., 7 Oct."_

 _._

"To: Kunoichi +5668765xxxx

Bueno, el viejo y yo.

20:31 P. M., 7 Oct."

 _._

 _"To:_ _Robin_ _+5668765xxxx_

 _...Darling, please._

 _21:11 P. M., 7 Oct."_

.

"To: Kunoichi +5668765xxxx

Bien, solo el viejo.

(Cómo es posible que pueda sentir tu mirada a miles de kilómetros a la distancia?)

Investigamos, nos metimos en la base de los terroristas (extraño tus genjutsus), y...no me acuerdo, la muy traidora me atacó por la espalda.

La cosa es que la muy perra nunca fue secuestrada, solo fue contratada para entrenar a esos mal nacidos. Batman tuvo un montón de problemas para luchar con ella, seguro te gustaría enfrentarte a ella, pelea bien, a tu estilo, creo que ha sido entrenada por la liga de Asesinos.

Así que qué crees?, que debí hacer? Defender al hombre que me saco de la calle o a la mujer que podría ser mi madre?

El viejo gana, aunque no me gusta admitirlo.

Supongo que tenías razón en muchas cosas, necesitaba tiempo con Brusce, lo extrañaba. El viejo se comporta más amable, más relajado, también lo está pasando bien.

Y...

No importa el resultado de esta búsqueda, el viejo esta primero.

PD: también tenías razón con ese suero loco para decir la verdad, fue lo único que funcionó con Lady Shiva.

Gracias, amor : )

23:13 P. M., 7 Oct."

En un lado del planeta la chica se sonroja y sonríe ilusionada, en otro punto sucedía lo mismo con él.

 _._

"To: Kunoichi +5668765xxxx

Nos dirigimos en un auto rentado a Etiopia, es increíble pero Brusce me dejo conducir! Creo que el viejo se ha puesto sentimental.

8:33 A. M., 10 Oct."

.

"To: Robin +5668765xxxx

 _Ivy poison me está acosando, ayúdame!_

8:33 A. M., 12 Oct."

.

"To: Kunoichi +5668765xxxx

Brusce me está dando LA CHARLA.

Mierda...

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

No estoy preparado mentalmente para esto.

14:55 P. M., 15Oct."

.

"To: Robin +5668765xxxx

 _Awww, es bueno que ambos se estén uniendo tanto, estoy orgullosa de ustedes :3_

16:00 P. M., 15Oct."

"To: Kunoichi +5668765xxxx

Sakura no es gracioso, esto te afecta directamente (1313)

16:33 P. M., 15Oct."

.

"To: Robin +5668765xxxx

 _Si te sirve de consuelo, Selina me ha dado una conversación similar, solo que fue más...instructiva en lo que debo hacer 3_

17:24 P. M., 15Oct."

.

"To: Kunoichi +5668765xxxx

Por fin llegamos al campamento de refugiados etíopes, justo en las afueras de Magdala. Fue difícil hallarlo por la cantidad de burocracia estúpida de los cuerpos de paz, tienen bases en todas partes pero ninguna funciona realmente.

 _11:04 P. M., 21Oct."_

 _._

 _"To:_ _Robin_ _+5668765xxxx_

 _Nunca eh estado allí, es una lástima._

 _Todo irá bien_

 _12:22 P. M., 22Oct."_

.

"To: Kunoichi +5668765xxxx

Brusce dice que una vez más el mundo no ha escuchado a tiempo, los mismos errores se han cometido.

Personalmente creo que el hambre y la muerte invocan una larga sombra en esta tierra. Los miles de refugiados llegan a estos los campamentos cada día me lo demuestra, y también lo que he has enseñado. No creo que luego de toda esta experiencia me quede quieto en Gotham, tendrás que aguantarme en tus viajes, ¿okey?

 _15:14 P. M., 22Oct."_

 _._

 _"To: Kunoichi +5668765xxxx_

Es definitivo, Shelia Haywood es la doctora jefa aquí... Mi última opción, cualquier cosa que pase, volveré, vale?

Te amo.

 _01:03 A. M., 23Oct."_

.

* * *

.

.

En una habitación de hotel de cinco estrellas en Gotham City, la vista panorámica de los ventanales mostraba una tormenta en pleno proceso, el cielo se rompe en sombrías nubes grises y la lluvia golpea contra el vidrio de piso veintinueve. Sakura sale del baño humeante del vapor mientras se seca el pelo largo y rosa, normalmente no tiene este impulso de alquilar este tipo de habitaciones de lujo pero hoy simplemente quería disfrutar de la lluvia en lo alto.

Se siente incómoda, tiene un dolor de cabeza inusual y una irritabilidad en la piel, la kunoichi descarta todo esto como los típicos dolores premenstrual por lo que se viste con el piyama Victoria's Secret corto y de tela de seda, que Selina le había regalado.

La televisión suena con un alto volumen mientras expone un capítulo de la serie de detectives _'criminal minds'_. Sakura roda por su cama mientras espera el servicio a la habitación y ve a los agentes de televisión tratando de resolver el homicidio ficticio. La mente de la muchacha no está ocupada por el misterio asesino de la serie de televisión o por el postre de fresa con crema que desea de esta mañana de manera irrefrenable. La mente de Sakura sólo se enfoca en una cosa. _¿Quién diablos era Shelia Haywood?_

Tenía un nombre horrible, la ninja piensa en privado, aunque su propio nombre sonaba igual de mal con el estúpido acento americano.

Shelia Haywood, era una doctora, una compañera de trabajo en una tarea tan noble al reducir la mortalidad y la hambruna en los países subdesarrollados ¿No se supone que debería confiar...?

Esa es la cuestión, Jason es muy intuitivo pero sobre todo es alguien de primeras impresiones. No quería que su condición de doctora hiciera que Jay confiara ciegamente en la mujer.

 _"Quizás debí quedarme"_ una angustia inusual se atraiga con ese pensamiento mientras sus ojos pican con inusuales lágrimas _"No. Jay y Brusce necesitaban esto, luego les daré la lata por dejarme sola estas dos semanas"_

El timbre y Sakura salta en búsqueda de su preciado postre, pero la brusquedad de su movimiento hace que se maree extrañamente. Camina tambaleante hasta la puerta donde recibe su orden de una mucama en una charola de plata. Sakura finge una sonrisa hacia la señora y va hacia adentro. Abre la cubierta de su preciado pastel y la ansiedad se borra en la mente de la joven doctora que descarta sus síntomas como nada más que las hormonas femeninas.

Cuando le llega el olor dulzón de las frutillas Sakura arruga su nariz, un grito se escucha de la televisión y ve una particular escena de desmembramiento llena de sangre falsa. La saliva se acumula en su boca y el olor tan dulce se vuelve nauseabundo en sus sentidos. Corre hacia el lavado más cercano botando su bilis.

— Agh... Estúpido síndrome premenstrual— murmura frustrada, el postre ya no se ve tan apetitoso como antes.

Sakura se acuesta en su cama mirando al pobre pastel como si fuera culpable de todos sus males. Extraña a Jay, los criminales de Gotham son unos imbéciles machistas en su mayoría, no hay rastros del Joker y aun no puede llegar a la clave para curar la red de nervios que fueron dañados en la columna lumbar de Bárbara.

El día es gris, y extrañamente es la tormenta lo único que la consuela, busca en su smartphone y aún no ha tenido ningún mensaje nuevo de su novio.

Se acurruca de bajo de las mantas con frustración depresión y fastidio, el aroma de las frutillas se esparce en la habitación y Sakura se siente hipersensible a eso, cierra los ojos para centrarse en la lluvia y no en los gritos falsos del actor.

Quizás está siendo egoísta con Jason pero se va a cumplir un mes desde la última vez que lo ha visto y la soledad es algo que se filtra fácilmente por sus paredes emocionales.

Ah... y ella tenía tantas ganas de intoxicarse con azúcar...

 _¡...!_

Sakura se levantó de improviso, ignorando las náuseas tomó su celular para buscar entre sus contactos, si los agentes de televisión podía ser unos proxenetas del nerd del equipo estrujándoles cada gota de información ¿Por qué ella no?

Encontrando el número deseado, carraspera unas cuantas veces para pronunciar un decente inglés, jamás hablaría mal con su detective favorito. El teléfono sonó unas tres veces y una voz distorsionada por la computadora contesto enseguida.

— _Good morning my dear_ _ **L**_ _, Si... Si... 74% de probabilidades de que te iba a llamar para molestar de nuevo... Claro...Tengo un pastel de fresa con crema exclusivamente para ti si me ayudas en esto...Esta bien, las magdalenas de arándano y chocolate también estarán incluidas. De todas formas quiero que investigues a alguien, su nombre es Shelia Haywood._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Cuando encontraron a Shelia Haywood esta mañana, Brusce Wayne sabe automáticamente que era la madre biológica de su protegido, Jason había heredado sus ojos azul profundo. Escucha con empatía el drama que había llevado a Shelia a abandonar Gotham, la amenazas de Willis Todd que le quitan la oportunidad de ver a su hijo crecer. Brusce no deja los celos paternos o que la voz de su interior le gane, Jason es más importante.

(Batman le susurra en la mente, muy lento, muy oscuro _"No dejes que tomen a nuestro compañero,_ _ **necesitamos**_ _a Robin")_

Les da un tiempo para que madre y el hijo se conozcan mejor, por lo que ronda alrededor del campamento de ayuda mirando las caras enflaquecidas de los huérfanos de guerra, entendiendo a los padres dejan de comer solamente para darle de comer a sus hijos. Hay una sensación de derrota, si tiene que perder a Jason para que el muchacho sea feliz, que así sea. Sin embargo su epifanía queda ensombrecida luego de que unas horas más tarde, el propio Jason viene hacia él con real pánico.

El **joker** ha _vuelto._

¿Qué tiene que ver una simple doctora como Shelia con el Joker? Al parecer las criaturas malignas de Gotham iban a perseguirlos hasta el final del mundo.

Espían un rato la obvia extorción del villano a Shelia, el Joker está amenazando a la doctora jefe a cargo de los suministros de los necesitados, el Joker quiere los camiones y una cuartada y Shelia prefiere dárselas en vez de arruinar su vida.

Es muy tarde hacer algo ya, los primeros camiones ya han partido del campamento en dirección desconocida; hay algo más que no ha visto, Brusce supone, esos camiones no están cargados simplemente con comida.

El plan de Batman es simple, con la ayuda de un mini helicóptero individual que Brusce había estado llevando en el auto, él mismo podría ir tras los camiones para evitar una tragedia; Jason mientras tanto tendría que quedarse a cuidar de su madre desde la distancia, el chico no debe enfrentarse al Joker en solitario.

— No hagas nada estúpido — Brusce aprieta el hombro de Jason con fuerza para que entienda, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos —Ni si quiera se te ocurra atacar solo

— Esta bien, Brusce...

Por una vez, Brusce decidió creerle de todo corazón, pero en realidad es la personalidad de Batman que le ordena a dejar las cosas como están para perseguir esa obvia trampa del Joker.

...Han pasado dos horas desde entonces.

Cuando el último camión es localizado y detenido, Batman tiene un momento para respirar más tranquilo. Los vehículos estaban llenos de bombas de gas de la risa, esa maquiavélica invención química del Joker que hacía que la gente se riera hasta que sus corazones se infartaran y sus caras quedaran deformadas con una sonrisa eterna. Gracias a cuestión de minutos, todos los camiones fueron neutralizados con éxito.

Su celular suena, y casi espera ver el nombre de Robin en la pantalla, no obstante, solo se ve una imagen sonriente de una chiquilla de cabello rosado y duda un poco en contestar, a Batman no le interesa si es alguna clase de mensaje amoroso para Robin de su pequeña novia.

" _ **Brusce, Jay no contesta su teléfono. Esto es importante y lee atentamente, Shelia Haywood tiene múltiples cargos por operaciones ilegales a chicas adolescentes en Gotham, abortos, cirugías plásticas, extirpación de órganos. Hace años el comisario Gordon la puso bajo una investigación por la sospecha de ser una doctora clandestina del bajo mundo.**_

 _ **...Creo que trabajó para el Joker"**_

El corazón deja de latirle por ese instante.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jason **Wayne**.

No.

Jason **Todd**

 _(...Robin...)_

Era un luchador, independiente de cuál sea su nombre. Durante dieciséis años, en cada batalla ha arraigado un inquebrantable sentido de la justicia y propios principios. Incluso si el mundo se había dado la espalda, se aferró desesperadamente.

Desesperadamente... Incluso si ha descendido al infierno, envuelto en oscuridad, a un lugar donde las flores no crecen ahogadas en un mar se sangre.

Sus pensamientos se desconectan al escuchar las carcajadas del Joker, risa maligna del payaso que se divierte con una palanca de metal, frio cetro de tortura.

— Vayaaa, eso parece que dolió de veras —La sonrisa en el rostro agrietado se extiende sádica mientras levanta la palanca para asentarle otro golpe— ¡Ops! Aguarda allí, eso parece que dolió mucho más.

 **Dolor** , moretones sin sentido, dedos rotos. No va a gritar pero los gruñidos se estrangulan y salen a cada golpe de la palanca, superándolo con palpitante ojo derecho y repugnante hemorragia alrededor de su cabeza; la lesión al costado hizo que su cuerpo aprovechara la agonía cada vez fue golpeado.

Las heridas se acumulan una tras otra por el abuso producido por el Joker desde hace ya dos horas, el villano lo regocija murmurándole su perdición. Robin vivía el dolor dos veces más fuerte que el resto, la paliza iba más allá de lo físico, sino en lo emocional por que puede ver en una esquina apartada a la mujer que es su madre biológica fumándose un cigarrillo para pasar el tiempo. Dolía... todo, cuerpo y alma, mientras que la voz del Joker, el payaso sangriento llena todo el almacén donde ocurría la tortura.

No se supone que las cosas deberían ser así, iba a ayudar a la mujer que se supone que es su madre pero ella solo lo había vendido al payaso, una trampa viciosa que Jason aun no puede llegar a entender.

 _(¿Cómo pudiste?_

 _¿Cómo?_

 _¿Cómo?_

 _ **¡**_ _ **¿Cómo?!**_ _)_

— Así que, tratemos de despejar esto ¿Está bien, querido? —contonea la barra contra su mano, un juguete de tortura hecha de acero solido que no se mella en cada golpe a la piel ensangrentada a Robin amarrado y herido contra el suelo. Una falsa mirada de piedad se asienta en los ojos muertos del Joker, inhumanos— ¿Qué duele más? ¿A? —La barra de metal desciende contra el hueso del hombro—, o... ¿B? — el metal se entierra, brutal, profundo contra su estómago empujando su acido gástrico hasta la garganta — ¿Derecho? — _Arde, arde, arde_ — ¿O revés? _**JuajuajajajajajajojojoJAJAJAJA**_

" _Sakura"_

Su nombre, mantuvo tener que decir su nombre una y otra vez, era algo que lo mantenía en funcionamiento. Si no lo hizo, el dolor o el ardor podría llegar a él y no podía dejar que eso suceda. Él hizo una promesa, se está aferrando desesperadamente a sus recuerdos, cualquier cosa.

* * *

 _("La piel resplandece a la luz de la mañana, el brillo se irradia por el departamento abandonado de Selina rodeando todo de un matiz amarillo blanquecino, parecía un sueño, una simple ilusión. Sonríe, porque todo es real, la forma en que siente su piel bajo la sabana abandonada, o como el sillón de Selina acaba de aturdir un costado de su cuerpo o la forma en que su novia frunce los parpados tratando de esconderse y no despertar, todo es real y Jason prefiere sonreír por esto..._

 _Quería ver a su real y verdaderamente sonrisa cuando ella despierte, quería ver su expresión avergonzada al darse cuenta que no hay nada que los separe._

 _Sonríe para mí")_

* * *

— Sa... —Robin murmura ahogado, el pecho que contrae expeliendo una desagradable cantidad de bilis sangre y ácido y aun así murmura solo un nombre como si fuera una oración, una plegaria para convencer a su memoria a funcionar, manteniendo esos recuerdos felices por sobre la angustia, el asco y la violencia; para darse fuerzas, ya que cuando lo golpearon, Robin luchó. Cuando le dieron patadas, se levantó. Cuando metieron su cabeza bajo el agua fría, contuvo la respiración el mayor tiempo posible.

— Un poco más alto jovencito—el Joker se agacha a su lado, haciendo un gesto teatral para escuchar mejor—. Creo que puedes tener un pulmón colapsado, eso siempre impide la oratoria

Al ver que el chico no se mueve el Joker acaricia su cabeza levantándola, Jason lo mira con rencor. Odio puro que lo contamina hasta los huesos y le escupe en la cara lo que tiene acumulado en la boca. El Joker frunce el ceño, repugnado y avienta la cabeza del chico contra el pavimento.

— Eso fue grosero, el primer chico mantequilla tenia modales — Jason solo le sonríe con una sonrisa oscura, iracunda, desafío puro manchado de rojo—. Voy a tener que darte una lección para que puedas seguir sus pasos... mmm Nah~ solo seguiré golpeándote con esto **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ**

* * *

 _("Cuando despierta Sakura se rio e hizo un ruido ahogado que sonaba más como un chillido, y de inmediato cerró la boca de nuevo. Pero esa risa, esa sonrisa, la felicidad perfecta que estaba expresando, le hizo feliz también. . Era como describir el sol, tibio, radiante, maravilloso...")_

* * *

Sus miembros están congelados, pero su corazón está latiendo muy rápido y su sangre está hirviendo de rabia. Una ola familiarizada llena su pecho y la mente, porque no puede hacer otra cosa que quedarse paralizado bajo tortura del Joker. La desesperación, la ira, el miedo, la soledad, los celos, la injusticia.

Se pregunta cómo lo tomaran, qué dirá Brusce, ¿Será suficiente para romper esa regla suya? ( _Mátalo, mátalo, mátalo_ ), si esto le hubiera pasado a Dick, ¿Sería diferente?

¿Y qué dirá Sakura? Solo llega una imagen de una chica con los ojos húmedos, enojados y tristes. Ella no perdonaría, o quizás sí, es egoísta y le gustaría cargar toda la responsabilidad a Brusce por una buena vez, y dejar de poner presiones en ella, de su sueño y sol.

Jason se pregunta si alguna vez ella lo perdonaría por dejarla sola, y pica, dios, es como un puñetazo en el pecho, y no tiene sentido teniendo en cuenta lo que ha hecho, pero de alguna manera sabe el verdadero traidor aquí es él, por ser imprudente, por meterse en una pelea que no podía ganar, aunque sea para defender a alguien indefendible.

No escucha nada, ni siquiera los gritos de su madre biológica cuando el Joker la traiciona y la encadena a una de las barras, el guasón se rie.

— Esta bien chico me tengo que ir, aunque fue divertido, ¿cierto? —El hombre acomoda su chaqueta, hablándole casi humano—. Bueno talvez más divertido para mí que para ti supongo ya que has estado horriblemente callado — Jason no se mueve, quieto, como un cadáver—. De todos modos sé un buen chico, termina tu tarea y ve a la cama a las nueve, ¡y oye! —la voz del Joker se corrompe—...Dile al grandulón que le envié—la sonrisa del monstruo se agrieta, fea, horripilante—...Saludos. juajejajojajaJAJAJ **AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

La puerta se cierra y Jason se mueve por consecuencia, ni siquiera se puede apoyar correctamente por su pierna fracturada por lo que se cae en el primer intento de levantarse, se arrastra hacia la mujer rubia desesperada, incluso si lo traicionó, no puede evitarlo. Libera a Shelia y le pide que se valla.

La mujer lo toma bajo su brazo para ayudarlo pero Jason apenas puede dar un paso hasta escuchar el pitido constante, un reloj digital contando los segundos.

Se imagina que es otra persona por un momento, alguien más valiente y se inclina hacia adelante hasta que los extremos de su pelo cepillo su piel. Se imagina un beso mariposa fantasmal de la chica que ama, las palabras de Brusce, la de Dick, se imagina un día soleado, de la mano de su novia. Se rie.

Pero también se imagina otras cosas, la realidad que dejaba.

 _00:05..._ Los ojos de Brusce.

 _00:03..._ La voz de Sakura gritando su nombre con la desesperación.

 _00:02..._ La mirada de miedo en sus rostros.

 _ **00:01...**_ Su mano extendida, tratando de agarrar la suya.

 _(— Jay—dice ella con dulzura. Su palabra favorita escapa una vez más sus labios, rodando a través de la punta de la lengua. Ella dijo que su nombre en la voz que tanto amaba—, Jay..._

 _...Jay..._

 _No te vallas.)_

 **...00:00**

— Lo lamento.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Batman llegó para ver la luz rojiza iluminar el cielo.

.

.

* * *

.

Luego de la explosión no oyó nada más que el golpeteo de su corazón zumbando en sus oídos, y sus propias pisadas frenéticas en el suelo seco. Estaba cerca, podía sentir -

— Oh, no... — Brusce Wayne, el padre murmuró rompiendo la faceta de Batman.

Un sonido sacudió Batman en acción y corrió hacia un destello rubio, Shelia Haywood la madre biológica de Jason esta quemada hasta ser irreconocible pero aun así sus pulmones siguen funcionando, ella murmura " _Era un buen chico...Un buen chico"_ y su tiempo se acaba. No hay empatía real por la mujer, no puede tenerla, su vida está enfocada en su niño, esperando, rezando para que sea él no sea la siguiente víctima de su peor enemigo. Brusce se reduce a ser una persona normal, una de las tantas que quedo a la deriva porque su familiar fue atrapado entre las manos del Joker, una víctima más, un padre que sigue esperando una buena noticia que jamás se llegará.

Sin embargo Batman es un ser racional, de fría lógica que ordena a el padre herido, Brusce Wayne, a ser encadenado en su jaula mental. Ve _rojo_ , pero no es el rojo de la sangre o la ira, es el rojo del traje de Robin, quita las tablas y lo localiza, son sus características, inconfundible. Pelo negro, piel roja, ni siquiera puede ver sus ojos, tiene los labios entreabiertos en un grito silencioso. Este era Jason Wayne y él no estaba respirando.

El cuerpo de su Robin, de _su_ _hijo_ , se está enfriando al tacto.

—No, no, no... —Brusce respiró, luchando para comprobarle el pulso...

Nada.

.

.

* * *

" _Te advertí que no te enfrentaras al Joker solo. Te rogué que esperaras, Jason. Pero por supuesto que no lo hiciste._

 _Jamás escuchas ¿Por qué?_

 _¡¿Por qué?!_

 _¿Por qué no vi que eras demasiado joven para esta clase de trabajo?_

 _¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?_

 _Es que estaba tan desorientado cuando Dick dejó de ser mi compañero._ _ **Batman**_ _necesita a un_ _ **Robin**_ _pero esa época era diferente, menos peligrosa._

 _Supongo que la verdad era que estaba solo... y no quería seguir estando solo._

 _¿Así que qué es lo que hago?_

 _Traigo a un niño inocente a este juego demencial"_

* * *

Muerto.

¿Qué define a una persona muerta?

¿La ausencia de latidos cardíacos o actividad cerebral?

 _¿Qué importa?_

Su hijo está muerto. No hay fundamento lógico o un caso que se pueda resolver, Batman no puede anestesiar la ira que nace del hombre bajo la máscara.

Lo que él quiere es simple; escabullirse entre las sombras, acuna la culpa entre sus brazos, enterrarla en su torrente sanguíneo. Batman perdió a un soldado pero Brusce Wayne ha perdido a un _hijo_.

— _¡Jason era mío!_ — Brusce grita encerrado en la mente por la personalidad de Batman, hasta que la garganta se cierra y la realidad entra fuera de foco. — _Mi hijo, ¡Mi responsabilidad!_

No hay anestesia suficiente para este sufrimiento, _arde y arde_ , sangrando profundamente pero es puramente imaginario. Esta realidad es un oscura y fría, Brusce deja de verlo incluso si las autoridades lo entrevistan y ahora tiene que firmar los papeles de una morgue y de extradición de cuerpos. Batman puede retener los sentimientos de Brusce Wayne para esos insensibles papeleos.

Pero Batman no puede retener ninguna de las arcadas y lágrimas que se desencadenan cuando una niña le envía un mensaje a su celular preguntando por _Jay_.

.

* * *

.

.

La computadora portátil se ilumina, Sakura envuelta en su parca de invierno se sobresalta. Está sentada en una banca de madera húmeda, es en un punto Wi-Fi del parque de Gotham en plena madrugada, las náuseas matutinas son algo que la mantiene despierta desde temprano por lo que no puede mantenerse en el hotel con sus olores que le dan arcadas, por lo que espera que la vista de Gotham al aire libre con su aire limpio post tormenta la pueda animar.

Es un mensaje de Gmail, remitente desconocido pero por los últimos números del decodificador puede averiguar que esto es de parte de la baticomputadora.

 **"Archivo MP4 Video 1200kbps 640x480 - RIP PROTOCOLO, ROBIN II"**

Sakura parpadea con curiosidad, algo inseguro oscila en su corazón, como una mariposa cuyas alas serán arrancadas.

La descarga del video termina y aprieta Play.

La imagen de Jason la tranquiliza.

" _¡Hola!_

 _El viejo-bat me obliga a grabar estos mensajes cada seis meses o cada vez que estime conveniente, son una especie de memoria, un testamento. ¿Pero sabes? Creo que son tonterías, seré un héroe, ¿Qué puede salir mal teniéndote a ti para cuidar mi espalda?_

— Jaja... de qué estás hablando Jay...

 _Eres la mejor heroína del mundo, porque salvas a las personas que los demás se han rendido y no ayudan, a un niño con cáncer o un país en ruina o a mí._

 _Gracias por creer en mí, y...No soy bueno para decir estas cosas, tú me conoces._

 _Pero hay algo que sí puedo decirle a todos, y es que tú y yo vamos a envejecer juntos, como lo hemos hecho todos estos años y que estaré contigo en las buenas y en las malas porque nadie nos está llevando hacia abajo, no pueden, no los dejaré. La protección y la curación, casarse, tener hijos, nietos, todo el lote, tú y yo juntos, y esos pésimos fideos chinos. Te amo, y perdón si no te lo digo tan a menudo._

 _Se supone que esto es un testamento pero no tengo nada que dejar, soy una especie de rata pobre aunque Brusce intente llenarme de lujos que no necesito. Excepto la moto, eso es mío jaja_

 _Ah, sí amor, tuya también, vienes compartidos y toda la cosa._

 _...Sakura, Si...Si las cosas van mal y rompo mi promesa y no puedo ir contigo más, no te detengas. Ya llegue lo más lejos que pude. Tú puedes y lo aras, es lo que creo._

 _Te prometo algo, y es que estaré contigo siempre, incluso si no estoy allí, incluso si no me puedes ver, incluso si me muero por alguna extraña razón, ¿Cómo podría abandonarte?_

 _...Es una promesa para la vida"_

No quería escuchar eso; no quería escuchar esas palabras. Jay prometió que volvería. Ese fue el único pensamiento que la mantenía todo el día funcionando, evitando tomar el primer avión de vuelta donde está su chico, para evitar la tentación día a día de abandonar a Gotham y su aire viciado. El volvería y estarían juntos.

— Prince, no se suponía...No se suponía que ese archivo llegaría a esta hora...

Ella se deslizó de su asiento, deteniéndose abruptamente. Se voltea insegura, con una sonrisa incrédula en su cara, ¿Qué hacía Batman aquí a plena luz del amanecer? ¿Dónde estaba-

El destello **rojo** convierte a Sakura en una estatua, en la mano de Batman se encuentra el signo de Robin arrancado del traje de Jason, dejándola completamente inmóvil.

— Quería decírtelo de otra manera —dice Brusce bajo la capucha, su voz es hueca... _Vacía_ —. Quizás esta es mejor manera.

El hombre le ofrece el trozo de tela y Sakura camina lento, dejando sus huellas en la tierra. Toma el signo entre sus manos temblorosas, la tela roja no era solamente por el color de los hilos, estaba teñida de sangre seca, coagulada.

Ella miró el signo sin comprender aunque Inner-Sakura estaba sollozando en su interior, levanta la mirada hacia el gran cielo azul y siente la brisa, parecía sucumbir sobre su cabeza, su mirada verdosa caer sobre el hombre desgastado y de allí al campo de flores a su espalda.

No puede mirarlo, no puede.

Brusce la observa por un largo momento, y luego se vuelve la cabeza hacia un lado. Se ve un poco como si ella podría estar muriendo.

El silencio se prolongó y Batman encontró que no tenía voluntad mirarla a la cara, era como hablar con una pared de ladrillos. Parecía bastante claro que la chica, una niña a los ojos de Brusce, no quería disculpas o gritarle, _nada_. Casi deseaba que le criticase, aunque sea para ver su debilidad emocional, porque al menos ella estaría diciendo algo.

Batman se sentía invisible en el silencio de una chica rota y enamorada.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza con furia, haciendo caso omiso de las lágrimas en sus angustiados ojos verdes. Ella continuó con decisión de mantenerse entera, recitado las reglas shinobis para no permitir que la vieran llorar pero suave voz de Brusce Wayne flotaba en sus oídos, sofocado por el control de Batman.

— Sakura... El protocolo indica que los vigilantes como nosotros tengan un testamento, como dije el archivo no se suponía que iba a llegar a esta noche, podrías... Venir con nosotros. Alfred...Alfred necesita tu presencia.

Sakura retrocedió, haciendo una pausa mientras sus lágrimas finalmente se desbordaron. Tomó aliento jadeando, ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Protocolos? ¿Testamentos? Las palabras y los conceptos mezclan, no los entiende, ¿De qué habla? ¿Es una especie de broma cruel? Eso no es posible

" _¡Sakura!"_ Inner solloza asustada " _Respira"_

— ¡NO! —Pelirosa se ahoga, la visión se oscurece con puntos negros — No, maldita sea, ¡él no puede hacerme esto!

— ¡Sakura, está muerto! —La emoción en la voz de Batman conmocionó al joven médico, el caballero oscuro la mantiene sujeta de los brazos para evitar que la chica comience a hiperventilar, la mantiene mirándola con tanto dolor que casi se pierde. Brusce abre la boca pero la cierra sin decir una palabra, no puede decir nada, sólo tomó la pelirosa en sus brazos, la acuna en silencio.

—Jay —susurra la chica, apretando su garganta por la emoción, — Jay... — sollozó, enterrando su cabeza en su pecho— Jay, vuelve... por favor... vuelve...

La escuchó balbucear, sintiendo su pecho más pesado con cada lágrima que se deslizó por su cuello, no tenía ni idea de cómo esas tres últimas pequeñas palabras lo asfixiaron con la culpa. Su control sobre ella se tensó.

Nadie más se movió para consolarla. Sus sollozos llenaban el aire tranquilo del parque y Batman podían hacer nada más que mirar hacia otro lado, con sus propias lágrimas luchando para escapar.

El video se repite y era injusto como se hunde de una manera horrible, porque ella simplemente no estaba allí para el hombre que amaba. Inner le ordena mantener cabeza en alto y lloré, porque una emoción así te rompe, te deja herido. Pero Sakura no la escucha, no puede sentir a nadie porque no tiene sentido escuchar, proteger o entender a cualquier otra persona, si le había fallado a la más importante.

Recuerda su sonrisa. Recuerda riéndose de mí mismo. Estábamos invencibles juntos, un equipo perfecto.

No se supone que los héroes jóvenes deban morir.

Sollozos ahogados hicieron su camino más allá de sus labios cuando ella puso su cabeza entre sus manos y gritó. Lloró porque lo amaba y que la amaba, y sin embargo murió sin cumplir ninguna maldita promesa, cómo...Cómo se atreve a decir que no la abandonaría. _No, no, no, no_. Se suponía que esto sería diferente al pasado, estaba planeado, sabía lo que iba a hacer para la cena cuando él vuelva, las imágenes triviales del joven de ojos azules se desvanecen ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Sufrió? ¿Quién se atrevió a...?

Antes de que pueda detenerse, sus rodillas cavan profundamente en la tierra mojada y su rostro se entierra en sus manos, dejándolo caer en mechones desordenados a su alrededor, tratando de calmar sus propios sollozos. Los sonidos venían de la ciudad despertando, la gente que comenzaba a aparecer por las calles, la kunoichi gritó, porque a nadie le importaba que su protector ya no estaba con ellos en este mundo.

Y de repente el peso de dos vidas se hizo presente con fuerza, aplastándola hasta dejarla sin fuerza porque todos a los que amaba estaban muertos.

Los puntos oscuros de su visión se expanden y el vértigo se la lleva lejos, no lucha, ya no le importa.

.

.

.

* * *

.

— Saku...

No hay reacción.

Bárbara no puede moverse para despertarla de su estupor, no puede, la silla de ruedas que el Joker le dejo le impide acercarse más a la cama.

— Sak, tienes que comer...

La chica lo responde, se siente como las flores que amaba en el pasado tan ardientemente, esos narcisos pequeños, dulces e inútiles. Flores sin perfume, aguantando el invierno. Mientras tanto Bárbara se estremeció, le temblaban las manos. Vacilante jugueteo con un sobre en sus manos, preguntándose si realmente quería hacer esto, si su amiga estaba preparado para esto.

— Sakura _Haruno_ escúchame —la pelirosa se estremece y Bárbara, la parapléjica batgirl, se traga sus propias lágrimas—. Te has desmayado ya en cinco ocasiones, te he escuchado vomitar y tus ojos y piel muestra síntomas de anemia y...hice una prueba, por qué... porque yo soy tu amiga, su amiga, de los dos y sé lo que ha pasado, lo mucho que han avanzado en su relación y sé lo que es estar en una depresión y ser mujer _y quería estar segura_.

Poco a poco la pelirroja en silla de ruedas abrió el sobre, dentro dos hojas de laboratorio que titulan "Beta-GCH- cuantitativa en sangre", al ver el resultado ahoga sus propias reacciones. Sakura se mueve silenciosamente, como un muerto, lento hasta estar cerca de la silla donde Bárbara descansa.

El papel parecía a punto de estallar con datos, números, inentendibles.

Sakura sintió algo en su interior, agitación y agrietamiento al leer el título de la primera páginas y luego la segunda y luego el recuerdo de las náuseas y el asco y falta de apetito...

Bárbara le entrego el resultado, tratando de concentrarse, pero no puede, sus ojos dejan caer más lágrimas, porque esto era _injusto que ha hecho el Joker_. Lo más monstruoso. Sakura en cambio podía mirar a su amiga sin comprender. La pelirosa volvió su atención al sobre, abriéndolo lentamente para que las manos temblorosas no terminar con un corte de papel. Miró el contenido antes de que el concepto y el significado por fin se hundan en su cerebro activando sus conocimientos médicos dormidos. Algo se trizo en su interior, leyendo el titulo una y otra vez hasta el punto de la locura.

Prueba sanguínea de la subunidad beta de la hormona gonadotropina coriónica humana. Un test de embarazo.

 _-No puedo, no puedo, no puedo-_

Los papeles cayeron sobre su regazo, cogió uno a ciegas, el más importante, tratando de reprimir esta necesidad de llorar. Ella lo miró, leyendo lentamente.

Su alma está destrozada por completo.

Y ella lloró.

Por primera vez en dos semanas, ella gritó hasta que su garganta sangra apretando sus manos a su abdomen.

.

.

"Positivo"

.

.

.

* * *

(Hace mucho tiempo, Selina la había abrazado vestida de Catwoman, le iban a disparar y lo único que pudo hacer la ladrona fue atravesarse y sonreírle amorosa como una madre al protegerla de la bala, en ese momento la mujer le había dicho unas palabras que no había entendido en su totalidad.

— _... Cariño, la vida es dura... pero vale la pena la lucha._

Ahora entiende. )

* * *

.

.

 _"I'll never be the same_

 _I'm caught inside the memories, the promises_

 _Are yesterdays and I belong to you._

 _ **I just can't walk away**_

 _'cause after loving you_

 _I can never be the same!_ _"_

 _._

[Never be the same - Red]

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **Comentario final de la Autora:**_ _Hola a todos, esto es un Big-Ass de capitulo y lo más probable que los próximos sean iguales. Originalmente esta idea tiene dos partes, pero creo que tres partes (epilogo) sería lo mejor._

 _ **Si te gusta el crossover te recomiendo leer a MISSCHOCOCHIPS y sus preciosos fanfiction de Sakura Haruno y Damian Wayne, mi otro chico favorito del comics de Batman.**_

 _No sé cuándo actualizaría con la continuación, el próximo capítulo está escrito en cerca de ocho páginas Word pero eso no es nada en comparación de lo que puedo publicar, estoy en la universidad y es muy difícil escribir, me desvele muchas veces por muchas semanas para escribir esto._

 _ **Por cierto, ¿puedes reconocer el cameo a otro personaje de otro anime en esta historia? Comenta tu respuesta y les responderé con un buen adelanto.**_

 _Me encantaría conocer tu opinión, realmente no creo que mucha gente este por este género y no quiero sentirme sola, tu comentario como lentor es bastante alentador aunque sea para corregirme de mi malísima gramática_

 _Lamento sí quemé tus pestañas al leer todo esto._

 _¡Nos leemos luego!_

* * *

 _._

 **Siguiente capítulo:** **Red Hood & S** **hadow's** **Oracle**

 _._

* * *

 _._

 **¡Comenta!**


End file.
